The Other Dimension
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Masamori mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai untuk membebaskan Yoshimori dan Sen. Disisi lain, ikatan antara Yoshimori dan Tokine dan kekuatan Zekkai Masamori membawa mereka semua kedalam sebuah dimensi lain yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan para penyihir. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Masamori, Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen? Bisakah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka berasal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hoe, akhirnya keinginan saya untuk membuat crossover Kekkaishi dan Harry Potter terwujud. Sesuatu yah! Dan, sebenarnya ini saya terinspirasi dari author barat bernama CalcBoy91 . dia author pertama yang bikin xover HPXKekkaishi. So, let's give him a tribute!**

 **And, ini saya membuat versi saya sendiri, murni tanpa ada unsur plagiatisme. So, if you have any question just let me know. I'll do my best xx**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kekkaishi hanya milik mbak Yellow Tanabe seorang. Harry Potter kepunyaan Bunda JKR.**

 **Title : The Other Dimension**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Drama and a bit Romance.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Masamori mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai untuk membebaskan Yoshimori dan Sen. Disisi lain, ikatan antara Yoshimori dan Tokine dan kekuatan Zekkai Masamori membawa mereka semua kedalam sebuah dimensi lain yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan para penyihir. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Masamori, Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen? Bisakah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka berasal?**

 **Warning : Karakter yang mungkin OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa yang berantakan. Read with your own risk.**

 **Setting : Saat pertempuran akhir di Kokuboro.**

-Pikiran-

' _ **Bahasa Jepang'**_

 _Flashback_

 **Bahasa Inggris**

Normal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit dimensi Kokuboro nampak berguncang beberapa kali, ada sebagian yang mulai membentuk pusaran-pusaran aneh. Yoshimori berhasil mengalahka Kaguro, dan memporak-porandakan Kokuboro dengan kekuatan luar biasa—Shinkai yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Satu masalah terselesaikan, dan masalah lain muncul. Yoshimori dan Sen Kagemiya masih terperangkap didalam bola biru bercahaya terang. Shinkai tersebut benar-benar sangat kuat, mengingat Yoshimori masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang meluap-luap didalam dirinya. Energi yang berasal dari Shinkai itu, membuat rombongan Shigemori, Masamori dan beberapa anggota Yagyo dapat ikut merasakan getarannya.

-Getaran apa ini? kuat sekali- Masamori membatin sambil memandang sekitar.

"Cepat, Mukade!" Masamori memerintah salah satu anggotanya yang dapat mengeluarkan makhluk hitam bermata hijau tunggal seperti hasil kawin silang antara kalajengking dan udang.

Pintu masuk yang dibuat oleh Tokiko semakin melemah, para anggota Yagyo harus mempercepat gerakan mereka sebelum mereka tertelan sebelum melihat Kokuboro. Shigemori nampak menyembunyikan kegusarannya, begitupula dengan Masamori. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan, termasuk jika Yoshimori mungkin telah terbunuh oleh Kaguro. Tapi, setelah merasakan getaran positif yang menghempas rombongan kecilnya ini, kepanikan akan terbunuhnya Yoshimori menghilang. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang tidak dimilikinya, kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari teknik Zekkai miliknya. Apapun itu, Masamori harus memastikan jika saudara, teman masa kecil, dan salah satu anggotanya baik-baik. Ia masih belum bisa mengasumsikannya.

"Apa itu?" Tokine bertanya kepada siapapun yang bisa menjawab, namun tidak ada satupun orang disekitarnya. Ia memandang bola besar bercahaya itu dengan pupil mata membesar. Ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya. ia bisa merasakan energi luar biasa kuat yang tersirat; berhasil membuat bulu roma nya merinding. Tokine benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dillihatnya.

Kagemiya benar-benar panik saat menyadari dirinya berada didalam Shinkai yang dibuat Yoshimori. Didepan matanya, ia melihat Ayakashi sekuat Kaguro lenyap tanpa bekas sedikitpun. Bahkan, pedang yang digunakan Kagemiya untuk menahan Kaguro juga ikut lenyap. Namun, satu yang membuat Kagemiya tidak paham, yakni kenpapa ia tidak ikut lenyap seperti Kaguro. Ia malah berada didalamnya bersama Yoshimori yang masih diam. Ia tidak tahu jika Yoshimori pingsan, yang ia tahu, ia lagi-lagi diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Sen tidak paham.

Satu persatu benteng Kokuboro mulai runtuh, langit-lagitnya mulai bergoyang, menandakan jika dalam hitungan beberapa puluh menit lagi, Kokuboro akan porak poranda. Sen, dan Tokine tahu jika Yoshimori tidak kunjung sadar, dan tidak segera keluar dari dimensi itu, maka mereka juga akan lenyap. Sen juga meragukan, jika Shinkai yang dibuat oleh Yoshimori mungkin juga tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari kehancuran dimensi ini. Sen dan Tokine harus mencari cara untuk membuat Yoshimori bangun.

Rombongan Masamori dan Yagyo tiba, mereka semua terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Masamori bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas benda aneh apa yang mengelilingi Yoshimori dan Sen. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, antara kaget, terkesan, dan tidak percaya. Bahkan, Shigemori yang tahu lebih banyak juga ikut diam seribu bahasa, tidak percaya jika cucu yang selalu bertengkar dengannya ini memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Ia memang tahu Yoshimori memiliki kekuatan besar, tetapi ia tidak menyangka ia memiliki kekuatan sejenis Shinkai. Shigemori menduga, pastilah Yoshimori sudah berada disebuah titik dimana ia sudah mencapai puncak dan mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ada didalam dirinya.

"Itu..." Masamori bersuara dengan terbata-bata, wajahnya tak berekspresi. –Itukah sumber getaran luar biasa tadi?- Masamori membatin, ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya untuk menahan gejolak tidak percaya yang menjalar didalam jiwanya.

"Masamori-san!" Masamori bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang familiar ditelinganya, memamnggil namanya dengan lantang. Sontak, langsung membuat Masamori menoleh kebawah, melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putih dengan sedikit warna merah jambu, berambut panjang yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda. Gadis berada di atap salah satu benteng Kokuboro, sedang melambai kearahnya, bermaksud untuk memberitahukan kepada mereka—para rombongan dari Karasumori, jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mukade!" panggil Masamori kepada pria muda yang kira-kira seusianya, dengan rambut panjang acak-acakan.

"Baik," ucapnya. Ia paham dengan maksud ketua-nya. Lantas, ia membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, meniupkan makhluk berupa kalajengking, dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari yang ia tumpangi dengan Masamori.

Makhluk itu menjemput Tokine, gadis itu dengan sigap langsung melompat keatasnya. Ia langsung dibawa naik kearah Masamori dan rombongannya tanpa Tokine minta sedikitpun. "Syukurlah, Tokine-chan!" Masamori berseru, ia lega karena Tokine baik-baik saja.

Tokine mengangguk, ia kembali menoleh kearah Shinkai tersebut. "Yoshimori dan Sen berada disana," ujarnya, memberi tahu para rombongan dari Yagyo dan Shigemori.

"APA?" terdengar suara kakek Shige. Ia nampak kaget, tidak percaya.

Masamori mengangkat alisnya, tidak jelas ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh pria ini. Namun, yang ia tahu, ia hanya memerintah bawahannya untuk bergerak lebih dekat. Ia ingin memastikan Sen, dan Yoshimori baik-baik saja. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Masamori bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui penglihatan jarak jauhnya yang sangat baik. Mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar, tidak percaya.

-Apa ini? Apa—Apa dia yang melakukannya? Mengagumkan!- Batinnya, sembari tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari shinkai. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan giginya masih menggertak.

"SEN!" Masamori mencoba berteriak, ia tidak tahu apakah Sen bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Mendengar suara ketua-nya, Sen merasa lega. Paling tidak, ada harapan jika ia dan Yoshimori bisa selamat. "Ketua!" panggilnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, cahaya dari shinkai Yoshimori terlalu silau. Cahaya putih kebiruan yang membutakan mata.

"Tokine-chan, apa Yoshimori yang melakukan ini?" Ia kali ini bertanya kepada Tokine.

Tokine nampak ragu untuk menjawab, namun ia tahu jika shinkai tidak muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia yakin, dan benar-benar yakin jika pasti Yoshimori yang melakukan ini. Tidak ada energi negatif, yang ada hanya energi positif yang benar-benar kuat. "Mungkin," Tokine menjawab. Ia kembali memandang Sen dan Yoshimori melalui Shinkai itu. "Tapi apa itu? itu tidak seperti Kekkai," ujar Tokine. Ia sama bingungnya dengan Masamori.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti itu," Shigemori menyahut.

Dimensi Kokuboro semakin berguncang, namun Yoshimori tidak kunjung sadar. Sen semakin panik, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak pernah bertarung ataupun dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, dan pengalaman pertama berada didalam Shinkai tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. "Hei! Aku harus bagaimana? Dia pingsan!" Sen berteriak, memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada Masamori dan yang lainnya.

"Apa? Pingsan?" Tokine kaget mendengarnya. Ia sudah akan meloncat untuk menyusul Sen untuk membangunkan Yoshimori.

"Jangan!"

Belum ia meloncat, Shigemori melarangnya. Tokine memprotes, namun sudah disahut oleh Masamori. "Itu terlalu berbahaya," peringatnya. Ia tidak memandang lawan bicaranya sedikitpun.

"Dia menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga, mungkin karena itu dia pingsan," Shigemori menyahut. "Yoshimori tidak apa-apa," sambungnya. Tokine mendengar keyakinan di suara Shigemori, namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa lega sedikitpun. Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa ia dikatakan baik kalau mereka saja belum pernah melihat energi se-mengerikan ini dalam hidup mereka?

-Energi tebal ini... Inikah energi Yoshimori? Tempat ini bahkan bukan Karasumori.- Masamori bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. ia memandang Shinkai itu tanpa sedikitpun berekspresi. Ia juga sedang mencari cara untuk menembus pertahanan shinkai itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Lagi, ia masih tidak bisa berkata apapun tentang apa yang ia lihat. Ini adalah energi terkuat yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Hal ini membuat Masamori semakin yakin jika adiknya nomor 2 ini merupakan pewaris sah dari Karasumori. Dengan ini, Masamori yakin jika suatu saat Yoshimori pasti berhasil mewujudkan ambisinya; menyegel Karasumori.

"Ketua! Aku harus bagaimana?" Sen berteriak lagi, ia duduk disamping Yoshimori yang terbaring didalam Shinkai; tidak sadarkan diri. Teriakkannya, mengganggu Masamori yang nampak sedang berpikir—tepatnya melamun.

Ia memerintahkan Mukade untuk mengeluarkan kalajengkingnya lagi, yang tanpa basa-basi langsung ia turuti. Ia—Masamori langsung melompat, dan mendarat diatas kalajengking milik Mukade. Masamori nekat untuk bergerak mendekati Shinkai. Ia terjun tanpa memberitahukan rencananya kepada siapapun. "Masamori, Tunggu!"

"Harus ada yang melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Masamori, ia tidak pernah mengindahkan perintah kakeknya. Entah apa yang ingin dibuktikan Masamori kepada Kakeknya, yang jelas ia selalu hidup dengan menantang bahaya. Ia nampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hidupnya. Seraya bergerak mendekat, ia memerintahkan Hakudo melemparkan pedang sabit kearah shinkai itu. Hakudo—seorang biksu bertalenta khusus yang dapat membuat pedang sabit, melemparkan sebuah cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit namun memiliki ketajaman yang luar biasa. Dua bilah pedang cahaya itu meluncur dengan cepat menuju shinkai, melewati sisi kanan dan kiri Masamori. Saat mencoba menerobos masuk, bukan celah yang mereka dapat tetapi pedang sabit milik Hakudo malah menghilang seperti asap.

"APA? Pedang sabitku tidak menggores sama sekali?" ia memekik kaget, saudaranya, Ohdo juga ikut kaget. Ia tidak menyangka jika pedang sabit yang bisa membelah apapun itu, sama sekali tidak menggores shinkai Yoshimori.

-Aku tahu itu, itu akan menghancurkan apapun yang mencoba menerobos masuk. Ini sama seperti Zekkai.- ia berhenti membatin, seakan sedang mengolah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi. -Tapi, ada orang lain didalamnya, tentu itu bukan Zekkai. Zekkai hanya bisa menghancurkan. Kami juga masih bisa berkomunikasi, itu berarti belum sepenuhnya tertutup.- ia menambahkan. Ia bergerak semakin mendekat, melihat getaran shinkai sedikit tidak stabil.

Dugaannya benar, jika shinkai Yoshimori belum sempurna. Ia berpikir lagi, jika ini bentuk sempurnanya saja seperti ini, pasti bentuk sempurnanya jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih kuat. Tetapi, Masamori tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. –Kemungkinannya kecil. Tapi, pasti ada celah yang terbuka untuk menerobos,- batinnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan adik dan anggotanya berada didalam bola itu selamanya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, walaupun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ditambah, dimensi Kokuboro semakin melemah dan jalan yang dibuat Tokiko juga semakin tidak stabil. Ia harus bertindak.

"Sen! Lakukan apapun untuk membangunkan Yoshimori!" Sen mendengar Masamori berteriak, anak berusia 14 tahun itu menoleh kearah Masamori. "Coba bangunkan dia!" Masamori memerintah lagi.

"Hee?" ia bertanya dalam keraguan, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ketuanya. Tapi ia bisa menduga jika Masamori pasti akan melakukan hal yang keren yang membahayakan nyawanya. Sen tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mencoba membangunkan Yoshimori dengan berbagai cara. Ia tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa menerobos keluar shinkai itu, namun ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil resiko. Ia sudah hampir mati ditangan Kaguro tadi, dan ia tidak akan mati ditangan Yoshimori. Ia tidak boleh mati.

"Aku akan buka paksa dari luar," sambung Masamori. Pandangan Masamori menjadi lebih tajam, lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Pandangan mata yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Sen sepanjang hidupnya, walaupun samar-samar. Ia juga bisa melihat Masamori sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya, seakan sedang akan melakukan sesuatu.

Dua detik kemudian, cahaya hitam keunguan mulai keluar dari tubuh Masamori. Aura yang kuat, penuh amarah dan kebencian bisa dirasakan siapapun yang berada disana. Masamori menggunakan Zekkai-nya untuk menerobos shinkai Yoshimori. Tokine terkesan lagi, ia belum pernah melihat Zekkai dalam hidupnya. Dan ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan untuk melihat orang sekuat dan setangguh Masamori menggunakan Zekkai. -Apa itu Zekkai milik Masamori-san?- Tokine membatin.

Tokine menduga, Zekkai milik Masamori pasti sangat kuat, mengingat penggunanya saja memiliki teknik dan akurasi yang luar biasa. Tokine sejenak bisa melihat jika Masamori pastilah juga memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi pewaris sah, namun Tokine tahu jjika Masamori tidak memiliki tanda Hoin. –Masamori-san jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Walaupun ia bukan pewaris sah, tapi kekuatan dan kecakapannya dapat diandalkan. Apakah ia berlatih sendiri ketika berada di Yagyo?- Tokine berpikir, sembari melihat Zekkai Masamori beradu dengan Shinkai Yoshimori.

Ia kemudian memandang kakek Shige, ia nampak mengkhawatirkan kedua cucu-nya ini. Tokine tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga, namun ia bisa melihat jika mereka sebenarnya masih saling melindungi. Terutama kakek Shige. Ia terlihat membenci Masamori, dan merendahkan kemampuan Yoshimori, namun didalam hatinya, Tokine tahu jika sebenarnya kakek Shige bangga dengan kedua cucu mereka ini. ia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. Kakek tua keras kepala, itulah yang sering diucapkan nenek Toki kepada Shigemori.

Sebuah suara gesekan luar biasa kuat terjadi antara shinkai Yoshimori dengan Zekkai milik Masamori. Masamori mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa menerobos masuk, namun shinkai Yoshimori malah menyerap semua kekuatan Zekkai-nya. Masamori tahu, rasanya seperti semua kebencian yang ada didalam Zekkai-nya nampak diserap dan dilenyapkan. Apapun namanya teknik Yoshimori ini, jelas lebih kuat dari pada Zekkai. Ia menyadari jika dirinya sudah terlambat untuk mundur, karena Shinkai Yoshimori sudah mengenali aura negatif Zekkai Masamori. Jadi, jika ia mundur, yang ada Masamori malah terhisap dan lenyap oleh shinkai Yoshimori. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain terus mencoba menerobos masuk.

-Akan ku buat lubang dengan zekkai-ku. Jika diperlukan, akan kuhancurkan benda itu dan membangunkannya. Tapi, waktu kita tinggal sedikit- batinnya. Ia masih fokus dengan teknik-nya. Nampak keringat mulai bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya, tangannya yang besar juga sedikit bergetar mengingat kuatnya shinkai Yoshimori bukanlah tandingan untuk Zekkainya. "Sialan!" gumamnya, mengangkat bibir atasnya, menandakan ia sedang geram.

Masamori tidak terlalu paham, Zekkai dan Shinkai adalah juga merupakan senjata seorang Kekkaishi, dan diciptakan juga oleh Kekkaishi. Namun, kenapa Zekkai dan Shinkai nampak begitu berlawanan, seakan-akan Shinkai berusaha melenyapkan semua aura yang berasal dari Zekkai. Masamori terus berpikir, tanpa sedikitpun menghancurkan konsentrasinya terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Pertanyaanny adalah, kenapa Zekkai-nya seakan tidak ada tandingannya dengan Shinkai Yoshimori?

Jubah Yagyo miliknya melambai-lambai, akibat dari angin hasil dari gesekan kedua benda tersebut. seluruh otot-otot ditubuhnya nampak begitu tegang. Ia harus bisa menahan hisapan dari shinkai itu. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar Sen membangunkan Yoshimori dengan berbagai cara. Sen juga menusuk kening Yoshimori dengan kukunya yang setajam pedang. ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoshimori dengan kuat. Untuk hari ini, tekatnya hanyalah membangunkan Yoshimori dari pingsannya. Lalu keluar dari dimensi terkutuk ini secepat mungkin.

"Sial! Jika aku tahan balik, malah aku yang terhisap. Aku tidak boleh berhenti," gumamnya.

"Zekkai Masamori bukan tandingan Zekkai Yoshimori," ucap Shigemori dari atas, bersama anggota Yagyo dan Tokine yang melihat aksi mengagumkan tapi juga mengerikan itu dengan nafas tertahan. Ia bisa melihat Masamori tengah kualahan, namun ia tidak berhenti mencoba.

Tokine tidak tahan lagi. ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Masamori, atau mereka semua akan mati. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan Zekkai seperti Masamori, ataupun shinkai seperti Yoshimori. Jelas, teknik kekkai-nya tidak akan berguna hari ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Yukimura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shigemori berteriak. Ia geram melihat remaja-remaja begitu gegabah, seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan nyawa mereka. Shigemori juga tahu diirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ia melompat, membuat tangga-tangga dari Kekkai warna hijau miliknya. Tangga udara kekkai miliknya berhenti agak jauh dari Zekkai Masamori. Pria dalam Zekkai, Masamori merasa ada yang datang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Tokine sudah berada disampingnya, berlututu di kekkai nya sendiri.

"Tokine-chan!" panggilnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya-nya kepada Tokine. Namun, gadis itu tidak menjawab begitu ia melhat Masamori hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia bisa merasakan Zekaki-nya terhisap. "Sial!" Pekiknya.

Tokine melihat betapa besar perjuangan Masamori untuk bisa menembus shinkai Yoshimori. Nafasnya juga tertahan saat ia melihat Masamori hampir tertelan shinkai-nya. Tokine harus melakukan sesuatu, atau Masamori akan mati. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang lain lagi setelah kehilangan Gen. Ia akhirnya bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yoshimori saat kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya. Termasuk Masamori. Ia harus berhenti egois, dan mulai untuk memikirkan orang lain. Paling tidak, ia harus berhenti egois unuk hari ini.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Teriak Tokine, kemudian melompatlah ia menuju shinkai Yoshimori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Shigemori lagi.

Bersamaan dengan Tokine memanggil nama Yoshimori, ia melompat turun dengan telapak tangan kanan lebih dulu. ia nampak siap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan apapun yang akan diterimanya, meskipun ia harus mati. Paling tidak, lebih baik ia mati berusaha dari pada hidup tidak melakukan apa-apa. Paling tidak, jika ia mati saat mencoba menyelamatkan Yoshimori dan yang lainnya, ia bisa mati dengan tenang dan tidak dihantui oleh rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Yoshimori dan yang lainnya mati.

Selama ini, Yoshimori selalu mendahulukan dirinya—Tokine diatas segalanya. Namun gadis 16 tahun itu tidak pernah melihat kelembutan didalam hati Yoshimori sebenarnya. Yoshimori selalu siap untuk mati kapanpun demi melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai—termasuk Tokine. Ia—Yoshimori selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak membuat orang lain terluka, walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan hari ini, Tokine sadar jika ini adalah gilirannya untuk menyelamatkan anak laki-laki yang ceroboh itu.

"YOSHIMORI!" Tokine berteriak, sementara Sen masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoshimori agar ia segera sadar dan menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan gesekan udara menerpa wajahnya. ia berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. "Yoshimori, sadarlah," ia berbisik pelan, seakan-akan berharap Yoshimori bisa mendengarnya.

Ia semakin dekat dengan Shinkai Yoshimori. Dari jarak 20 meter, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan dan energi Yoshimori bercampur dengan kekuatan yang penuh kebencian dari Masamori. – Masamori-san tidak boleh melakukan ini sendiri. Pertama, aku harus tahu irama dari teknik ini, kemudian merasakan getarannya,- batin Tokine seraya ia semakin terjun kebawah mendekat kearah Shinkai.

Tangannya berhasil menyentuh shinkai Yoshimori tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Perlahan-lahan, Tokine terhisap masuk kedalam shinkai itu. ia sendiri kaget bisa masuk kedalam benda dengan energi yang luar biasa ini. Saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada didalam shinkai, ia memanggil Yoshimori lagi. Dalam ketidak sadaran Yoshimori, ia bisa merasaka kekhawatiran Tokine membuat Yoshimori perlahan-lahan sadar. "YOSHIMORI!" Ia memanggil nama Yoshimori lagi.

Sen terkejut saat melihat Tokine bisa masuk dengan selamat kedalam shinkai. Padahal, beberapa menit lalu ia melihat Kaguro lenyap dihadapannya. Rasanya begitu aneh, begitu mustahil dan mustahal tatkala menyadari itu. –Apakah ini yang disebut...- batin Sen. Ia tak bisa berhenti memandang kekuatan yang mengikat mereka berdua, sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari apapun.

"Tokine..." panggil Yoshimori sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia begitu lemah, tak berdaya. Lalu, tangan Tokine dan tangannyya bersatu dalam sebuah genggaman. Tak bisa dipungkiri, genggaman itu begitu erat. Dan, yang membuat aneh lagi, saat tangan Tokine dan Yoshimori bersatu, muncul sebuah getaran luar biasa hebat yang bisa dirasakan oleh Masamori dan Sen.

Getaran itu begitu kuat, hingga shinkai Yoshimori semakin membesar dan bisa ikut menghisap Masamori kedalamnya. Masamori sudah kehabisan tenaga, ia tidak bisa melawan lagi mengingat ia sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya. Ia bukanlah pewaris sah, jadi kekuatannya terbatas. Tidak seperti Yoshimori. Masamori terhisap kedalam shinkai itu, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun selain angin beraura positif yang menabrak tubuhnya yang lunglai. Ia berpikir, mungkin inilah akhirnya; mati ditangan adiknya sendiri. Namun itu lebih baik, paling tidak ia tidak mati sia-sia.

Tangan Yoshimori dan Tokine masih saling menggenggam, dan nampak Yoshimori enggan untuk melepas tangan Tokine yang datang bagaikan malaikat penolong. Sen dan Masamori, yang berada diluar kontak antara Yoshimori dan Tokine bisa merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat mereka berdua seakan berada dalam sebuah perisai yang membawa perlindungan. Ia tidak merasakan energi negatif, sama sekali tidak. Yang ada, Masamori merasakan kedamaian didalam jiwanya, yang membawa dirinya kedalam sesuatu yang indah dan bercahaya. –Inikah akhirku?- ia membatin, seraya membiarkan dirinya terjun tanpa daya dalam sebuah cahaya putih yang membutakan. Tangan kanannya patah karena berada terlalu dekat dengan Shinkai Yoshimori.

Hal serupa juga terjadi kepada Sen. Ia merasakan persis seperti yang dirasakan Masamori; kematiannya sudah dekat. Namun, melihat kekuatan yang mengikat Yoshimori dan Tokine membuatnya berpikir, dan merasakan jika kekuatan itu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berpikir demikian, tetapi instingnya yang tajam mengatakan hal itu. Ia kembali teringat misi pertama-nya dengan Gen. Ia ingat betul saat itu ia lagi-lagi diselamatkan oleh anak itu. Lalu ingatannya berubah lagi, kali ini kepada Masamori sebagai ketua dan orang terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Ia ingat betul saat Yagyo merekrutnya, hanya sedikit orang Yagyo yang mau memperhatikannya. Masamori seakan seperti ayah baginya, yang mengayomi dan mendidiknya dengan baik. Sen tahu, rasa terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk Masamori.

Cahaya putih yang luar biasa terangnya muncul, menghisap Masamori. Hisapan cahaya putih yang luar biasa kuatnya ini membuat Mukade menjauhkan monster dan orang-orang diatasnya ke radius aman. Hakota, bocah yang memiliki mata super tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat didalam sana. Ia masih belum menceritakannya kepada siapapun tentang apa yang ia lihat, namun cahaya putih yang membutakan tersebut membuat anggota Yagyo dan Shigemori memejamkan matanya. Cahaya putih itu kemudian menghilang dengan sekejap, dan saat mereka menyadari cahaya itu menghilang, anggota Yagyo dan Shigemori menyadari ada yang salah.

Masamori, Yoshimori, Tokine, dan Kagemiya tidak ada disana.

"APA? Kemana mereka?" Teriak Shigemori dengan Hakudo hampir bersamaan. "Hakota-san, kau bisa melihat dimana mereka sekarang?" Shigemori bertanya kepada anak aneh dengan kantung kertas dikepalanya.

"T—Tidak mungkin," jawab Hakota. Shigemori tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Hakota.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin?" Shigemori bersuara, kali ini nadanya lebih kasar.

Hakota, matanya masih tidak berekspresi. Ia seakan telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Masamori dan yang lannya menghilang begitu saja, jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "A-aku melihat ereka t—terhisap ke dimensi lain, Shigemori-sama," jawab Hakota terbata-bata.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

 **-K-E-K-K-A-I-S-H-I-H-A-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-E-R**

Mereka masih terjun bebas didalam cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, Masamori melihat tak jauh darinya jika Tokine masih menggenggam tangan Yoshimori erat dengan kondisi sama lunglainya seperti dirinya. Sementara Sen, ia juga lemah tak berdaya, terjun mengikuti arus. Jutaan ingatan yang tidak perlu muncul didalam kepalanya, dan membuatnya berpikir jika ini mungkin kematian bagi mereka berempat. Tetapi, sesuatu didalam dirinya menyadarkan Masamori jika kematian tidak seperti ini. Kematian tidak akan membawa mereka kesatu tempat secara bersama-sama seperti ini.

-Dimana aku? Tokine, Yoshimori dan Sen, mereka juga disini, apa yang terjadi?- Masamori membatin.

Memang, cahaya menyilaukan yang keluar tadi berhasil menyelamatkan mereka semua, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan didalam pikiran Masamori yang kacau, kemana cahaya ini akan membawa mereka? Apakah ini akan membawa mereka ke Karasumori? Tetapi, dengan aura yang ia rasakan saat ini, ini bukan Karasumori. Ini merupakan jalan yang membawanya menuju dimensi yang lebih baik dari Kokuboro. Pikirannya memang kacau, tapi mentalnya tidak. ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jelas, dan mengingat semuanya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan portal ini menahan semua gerakannya menggunakan Nenshi.

-Perasaan ini, seperti akan membawa kami kesuatu tempat. Yoshimori, kemana kau akan membawa kita?- Masamori membatin lagi, ia melihat Yoshimori yang enggan melepaskan tangan Tokine. Ia kemudian melemparkan pandangan kearah Tokine, ia nampak sedang mengalami kekacauan mental seperti Sen. Yoshimori pernah terjun ke dunia para dewa, jadi ia tidak berimbas apapun dan sudah sedikit terbiasa. Namun ia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sen juga sedang menahan air matanya, merasakan mentalnya benar-benar dipermainkan.

"T—Tokine-chan." Masamori memanggil siapapun yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sen? Yoshimori?" ia memanggil lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Disini nampak, hanya dirinya yang sadar. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghadapi ujian yang berat bersama Organisasi Bayangan, yang mayoritas berisi monster daripada manusia. Perasaan mengerikan dari monster, yang sering mengacaukan mental Masamori dengan energi negatif mereka, memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan portal ini, namun paling tidak Masamori memiliki modal yang cukup untuk mempertahankan mentalnya dan terus menjaga agar dirinya tetap sadar. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus, atau ia akan kehilangan bocah-bocah ini. ia tidak tahu kemana portal ini akan membawa mereka tapi Masamori tahu satu hal; ia harus menjaga mereka tetap didalam pengawasannya.

Sementara didalam pikiran Tokine, terlintas ingatan dimana ia sedang bermain bersama Yoshimori dan Masamori saat masa kecil dulu. Ia ingat betul jika ia dan Masamori dulu sering mempermainkan dan menggoda Yoshimori kadang sampai menangis. Pada saat itu pula, ia mengingat Masamori mengajarinya teknik Kekkai yang bagus, seperti menjadikan Kekkai sebagai pijakan diudara dan eskalator yang membawanya naik. Ia—Masamori juga mengajarkannya untuk memperkuat Kekkai dengan meletakkan benda-benda berat diatasnya, berfungsi sebagai pelatihan jika sewaktu-waktu musuh yang berat menyerang mereka.

Dan yang paling diingat Tokine adalah enam tahun lalu, pada suatu malam tanpa Yoshimori. Malam dimana Yoshimori sedang tidak dapat melakukan tugasnya di Karasumori karena sedang diajak ibunya pergi kesuatu tempat. Hanya Masamori dan Tokine yang bekerja malam itu, namun beruntung tidak ada Ayakashi yang kuat muncul, jadi tugas mereka malam itu begitu santai. Mereka hanya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah Karasumori bermandikan cahaya bulan yang indah berdua. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Tokine sebenarnya sangat mengagumi Masamori sejak ia kecil.

Saat itu Tokine berusia sebelas tahun dan Masamori berusia lima belas tahun. Usia dimana remaja memasuki tahap awal kehidupan mereka, mulai bisa merasakan pergolakan batin didalam diri mereka. _'Tokine-chan, bukankah malam ini indah?'_

 _Tokine tersenyum kepada Masamori, harus diakui jika Masamori memiliki senyum yang indah. Sayangnya, ia jarang sekali tersenyum dengan senyum sebenarnya. Tapi malam itu, Masamori tersenyum kepada Tokine dengan senyumnya yang sebenarnya. Senyuman teduh yang menggetarkan jiwa Tokine kecil. 'Benar sekali, Masamori-san," Tokine menjawab dengan sumringah. Masamori tidak mengerti apa nama perasaannya kepada Tokine, namun ia terus mencoba mengabaiakan perasaan anehnya ini. ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang antar kedekatan Yoshimori dan Tokine. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terluka._

 _Hingga, tanpa terasa, diatas gedung tertinggi Karasumori, dibawah sinar rembulan yang indah itu, mereka berdua berciuman. Ciuman pertama, baik bagi Tokine maupun Masamori. Mereka berdua sama sekali lupa jika Hakubi dan Madarao mungkin bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu dan memergoki dua remaja yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Masamori tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mencium Tokine, itu terjadi begitu saja._

 _Yang terjadi adalah, Tokine mencium Masamori lebih dulu, karena sore sebelumnya ia melihat acara TV barat yang memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih berciuman. Ia menirunya, karena ia memang menyukai Masamori. Tokine melakukan itu dengan polosnya, yang berhasil membuat Masamori memberku beberapa saat. Tapi bagaimanapun, Masamori tetaplah Masamori. Ia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan Tokine sebelum ia pergi dari rumah. Bisa dikatakan, ciuman itu adalah ciuman selamat tinggal antara Tokine dan Masamori untuk lima tahun kedepan._

-Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah mengingat hal itu sekarang?- Suara didalam kepala Tokine membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia masih belum sadar.

Sebuah cahaya, ujung dari portal yang membawa mereka kesuatu tempat nampak berakhir. Masamori bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan perlahan-lahan ia bisa merasakan otot-otonya mulai bisa digerakkan. Ia membuat menoleh, melihat remaja-remaja yang bersamanya masih sadar juga. Kecuali Yoshimori yang langsung bergegas membuka matanya, ia terbangun setelah menyadari ia pingsan cukup lama. Ia kaget saat menyadari dirinya bersama sang kakak, Sen, dan Tokine berada didalam portal. Ia juga menyadari Tokine masih menggenggam tangannya "Tokine? Yoshimori memanggil Tokine.

Masamori berhasil mendengar suara Yoshimori memanggil Tokine, ia sudah akan bersuara untuk menyahut. Namun, mereka telah sampai diujung portal, hingga mereka terpental keluar, terjun bebas dari langit menuju ke daratan yang keras. Baik Tokine dan Sen, dan Masamori masih merasakan sedikit kekacauan didalam kepala mereka. Masamori masih mencoba untuk sadar, "Yoshimori, buatlah Kekkai pantul," perintah kakaknya. Ia masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya, akibat Zekkai yang bertabrakan dengan shinkai milik Yoshimori. Yoshimori tidak membantah, karena ia tahu jika mereka semua pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatur ulang pikiran mereka yang kacau akibat berpindah lebih dari satu dimensi dalam waktu singkat.

"Ketsu!" teriak Yoshimori.

Sebuah Kekkai besar sudah berada beberapa meter diatas tanah. Mereka mendarat dengan rasa sakit, namun akibat kekkai yang elastis itu rasa sakitnya tidak separah terkena kekkai normal. Masamori mendarat dengan kakinya, lalu mencoba berdiri, ia memegangi tangan kanannya yang terasa mati rasa. Ia berpikir, tangan kanannya mungkin mengalami patah tulang, tepat dibahunya. Ia hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Ia melihat Sen dan Tokine perlahan-lahan bangun. Mereka bangun dengan tangisan yang luar biasa. Keduanya memeluk Yoshimori yang ada tepat dihadapan mereka begitu saja, Masamori hanya diam menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika itu normal karena orang yang belum pernah merasakan kegoyahan mental akan menangis.

Yoshimori merasa kaget menerima dua pelukan sekaligus dari Sen dan Tokine. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas, rasanya Tokine dan Sen ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangnya saat itu juga. Tapi Yoshimori tahu bagaimana rasanya, ia tahu bagaimana mentalnya menjadi kacau saat berada di alam dewa—Tuan Uro. Lantas, Yoshimori memeluk mereka balik, berbisik seperti yang dilakukan Kakek Shige padanya dulu. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Yoshimori. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Tokine, dan tangan kirinya dikepala Sen.

"Syukurlah kalian semua baik-baik saja," ujar Masamori, membuyarkan drama yang terjadi antara Tokine, Yoshimori dan Sen. Tokine yang menyadari dirinya memeluk Yoshimori membuat sebuah kekkai yang menghantam kepala Yoshimori. Sen juga melemparkan dirinya setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku, Tokine?" Yoshimori bersuara, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat hantaman dari Kekkai Tokine yang cukup kuat.

"Karena kau memanfaatkan keadaan, Yoshimori!" Pekik Tokine, ia melemparkan wajahnya dari Yoshimori kearah Masamori. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kelucuan itu.

Pandangan Yoshimori menjadi berubah serius, seakan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sontak membuat Sen dan Tokine ikut memandang kesekitar mereka. Masamori berjalan menjauhi mereka, melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya dan yang lainnya tidak sedang berada di Kokuboro maupun Karasumori. Ia terkejut saat melihat kastil besar dengan cahaya remang-remang, menjulang tinggi melebihi gedung pencakar langit. Masamori berpikir, dari bangunannya, ini bukanlah seperti bangunan Jepang. Mereka pasti terkirim ke dimensi lain diluar Jepang. Dan masalahnya, mereka semua tidak punya ide dimana mereka berada.

Satu persatu mereka berjalan mendekati Masamori, sama terkejutnya ketika melihat kastil tersebut. kastil tersebut terbuat dari batu, yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Disekitarnya terdapat danau yang berwarna hitam. Kastil itu hampir sama besarnya seperti Kokuboro. Sen menjadi bingung, sementara Masamori hanya diam memandang sekitar. "Ketua, kau tahu kita berada dimana?' Sen bertanya. Masamori hanya diam, ia tidak tahu mereka berada dimana, dan bagaimana bisa mereka sampai kemari. Ia menerka, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di Kokuboro beberapa jam lalu.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" pekik Yoshimori kepada kakaknya. Masamori masih memegangi tangan dan lengannya yang sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu kita berada dimana," jawabnya singkat.

"Lihatlah, Yoshimori! Gara-gara kecerobohanmu kita menjadi—" ucapan Tokine terpotong saat sosok raksasa muncul. Tokine langsung mengambil posisi siap menyerang, sementara Masamori berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Namun sia-sia, tulangnya benar-benar patah.

" **Siapa kalian?"** Tanya raksasa yang belum menampakkan diri tersebut. ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Yoshimori dan yang lainnya. Tokine membuat Kekkai untuk melingkup mereka semua, berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu ia menyerang. **"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Hogwarts?"**

" _ **Ho-Hogwarts?"**_ Masamori berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Hoh! Bagaimana? Apakah chapter ini menarik? Yah, semoga saja yhaa.**

 **By the way, saya mau mengajukan vote. Pertanyaannya adalah, enaknya setting waktu Hogwarts pas kapan?**

 **1, Setelah Voldemort tewas**

 **2, Sebelum Voldemort tewas**

 **3,) Tahun ke lima, enam atau tujuh? (Sebutkan)**

 **4,) Tanpa Voldemort (Voldemort gak pernah ada)**

 **5,) Era Marauders**

 **Silakan diisi melalui kolom review, vote terbanyak akan segera ditampilkan di chapter ketiga.**

 **Dan untuk cerita saya yang The Contract dan Wait for ME II, saya mau minta maaf karena belum bisa update. Soalnya, lagi kena writer blcok. :( Doakan saya sembuh dari writer block yha**

 **As always, kritik dan saran selalu diterima.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dracoco Mione : Wah, pas ada Umbridge dong :D Terima kasih sudah read dan Review!**

 **Aryririn : Eh, sebelum Voldie tewas, setting tahun keberapa? :3 Terima kasih sudah read dan Review!**

 **A/N :Saya sebenarnya sama sekali gak nyangka kalau bakal ada yang review dan baca cerita saya di crossover sepi ini :'"")) Really guys, we need to make this crossover alive!**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kekkaishi hanya milik mbak Yellow Tanabe seorang. Harry Potter kepunyaan Bunda JKR.**

 **Title : The Other Dimension**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Drama and a bit Romance.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Masamori mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai untuk membebaskan Yoshimori dan Sen. Disisi lain, ikatan antara Yoshimori dan Tokine dan kekuatan Zekkai Masamori membawa mereka semua kedalam sebuah dimensi lain yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan para penyihir. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Masamori, Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen? Bisakah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka berasal?**

 **Warning : Karakter yang mungkin OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa yang berantakan. Read with your own risk.**

 **Setting : Saat pertempuran akhir di Kokuboro.**

-Pikiran-

' _ **Bahasa Jepang'**_

 _Flashback_

 **Bahasa Inggris**

Normal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Guncangan di dimensi Kokuboro semakin kuat, satu-persatu istana Ayakashi itu runtuh seperti kertas yang terkena air bah. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari Yoshimori, Masamori, Tokine maupun Sen. Mereka hilang tanpa bekas dalam sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan, dengan gelombang yang membuat jiwa Shigemori dan beberapa orang dari Yagyo yang ikut ke Kokuboro menjadi merinding.

Shigemori memandang penuh kebingungan, dengan mata melotot lebih lebar dari biasanya. Urat-uratnya yang keriput semakin menegang, menandakan jika dirinya sedang panik. Ia menamatkan pandangannya sekali lagi ketempat orang-orang muda itu menghilang. Ia juga merasakan, pintu di keluar dari Kurosusuki yang dibuat oleh Tokiko mulai menyempit. Shigemori masih bimbang harus berbuat bagaimana.

"Shigemori-sama, kita harus kembali ke Kurosusuki sekarang juga," ujar Hakota kepada kakek yang berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun tersebut dengan terbata-bata. Ia membayangkan akan mendapat omelan dari kakek itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" ia berteriak, menggenggamkan tangannya yang keriput keudara. Ia memprotes Hakota, padahal ia hanya mencoba untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. "Dua cucuku menghilang, Hakota-san! Temanmu juga menghilang!" ia berteriak lagi. Mukade yang mendengar ucapan Shigemori ada benarnya.

"Tapi, Shigemori-sama, jika kita tidak meninggalkan Kokuboro, maka kita sendiri yang akan lenyap," ujar manusia berkepala karton.

Ia—Shigemori duduk lagi, nampak sedang menata pikirannya yang kacau. Ia tiba-tiba merasa menyesal tanpa alasan. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan Masamori dan Tokine melakukan itu sendiri. Ia menyesal tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, padahal ia adalah seorang Kekkaishi yang kuat. Ia menyesal karena tidak menarik mereka ber-empat menggunakan nenshi. Ia harusnya menduga jika ikatan kuat antar dua Kekkaishi pewaris sah dapat membawa mereka ke dimensi lain. Dimensi yang bisa terletak dimana saja. Ia seharusnya tahu itu. ia harusnya tahu jika ini akan terjadi.

–Bodoh!- pikirnya.

"Hakota-san, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Shigemori bertanya. Ia tidak memandang lawan bicaranya sama sekali, hanya memandang dengan nanar tempat dimana Masamori dan yang lainnya menghilang.

Hakota memandang Shigemori. Ia juga khawatir akan ketua-nya, yang ikut terhisap kedalam portal itu. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, aku sekilas melihat jika portal itu membawa mereka ke dimensi yang seimbang," ujar Hakota. Ia ikut menerawang kearah bangunan Kokuboro yang mulai runtuh.

"Jika benar begitu, maka aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Ia sudah sedikit tenang, tetapi pikirannya nampak sedang khawatir. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membawa mereka kembali. Tuan Uro adalah yang pertama ada didalam pikirannya, namun mereka tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk pergi ke Mushikinuma—Danau Tanpa Warna dan kembali ke Kokuboro lagi. Selain itu, ia tidak yakin bisa mengganggu tidur Uro-sma saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika mereka akan baik-baik saja, Shigemori-sama,Hakota-kun?" Ohdo yang dari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. Ia dan saudaranya Hakudo adalah kepercayaan Masamori.

Shigemori diam beberapa detik. Jelas dia tahu jika mereka semua akan baik-baik saja apabila apa yang dikatakan Hakota kebenaran. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Cucu-ku bukan orang yang lemah," jawabnya. Ia berdiri menuju kepala monster milik Mukade, memandang portal yang akan mereka lewati semakin mengecil. "Mukade-san, kita pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum portal yang dibuat Tokiko tertutup," perintah Shigemori kepada Mukade.

"Baik," jawab Mukade.

- **OooooO-**

Langit tempat bernama Hogwarts begitu gelap, hanya terdapat cahaya remang-remang dari cahaya bulan sabit, mirip dengan luka dikening Masamori. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, bersamaan dengan daun-daun kering berterbangan. Cahaya bulan sabit terpantul dari permukaan danau, bahkan Kekkai Yoshimori seakan-akan ikut memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Tanah yang mereka injak sama sekali tidak bergetar, seperti tanah pada umumnya. Dimensi ini benar jauh lebih baik daripada dimensi Kokuboro. Mereka tidak merasakan apapun, seperti berada di Karasumori. Tempat ini sempurna.

Masamori berpikir mengenai tempat bernama Hogwarts yang disebutkan makhluk setengah raksasa tadi. Ia mungkin pernah mendengar Hogwarts beberapa kali di sela-sela perbincangan para Anggota Dewan Urakai. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, Hogwarts atau dunia semacam ini adalah merupakan destinasi para monster seperti mereka. Masamori menjadi penasaran, jika ini benar Hogwarts, maka apa yang spesial dari tempat ini? apa yang membuat anggota dewan Urakai tertarik dengan dimensi ini? Memang tempat ini sempurna seperti dimensi tempat mereka tinggal, tapi apa yang membuat dimensi ini spesial?

" _ **Hei, kau kau ini apa?"**_ Yoshimori bertanya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia siap untuk membuat Kekkai. _**"Tunjukkan dirimu!"**_

" **Kalian berbicara apa? Bicaralah bahasa Inggris!"** Ucap raksasa itu, masih belum menunjukkan wajahnya dari bayangan pohon besar yang menghalangi pemandangan mereka.

" _ **Yoshimori, biar aku yang berbicara,"**_ ucap Masamori, ia menutup jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Yoshimori dengan tangan kirinya. _**"Tunggu tanda dariku sebelum menyerang, untuk berjaga-jaga,"**_ tambah Masamori. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah raksasa yang belum menunjukkan wajahnya itu.

" _ **Dasar tukang pamer! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris!"**_ Yoshimori memekik tajam kepada kakaknya.

Masamori berjalan perlahan sambil menopang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sudah membuat posisi siap menyerang seadanya. Ia tahu jiika ia mungkin tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan maksimalnya dengan keadaan tangan yang patah seperti ini. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia berharap Yoshimori bisa menanganinya. " **Tunjukkan dirimu, Tuan. Kami tidak ada maksud buruk,"** ujar Masamori dalam bahasa Inggris.

Yoshimori tersentak mendengar kakaknya berbicara bahasa Inggris. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika kakaknya bisa menguasai bahasa asing. Wajahnya mengkerut seakan tidak pernah disetrika selama ratusan tahun. Ia merasa semakin kalah saing dengan kakaknya. " _ **Aku**_ _ **tidak tahu Masamori-san bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tidakkah itu keren, Yoshimori?"**_ Tokine bersuara.

" _ **Banyak hal keren yang tidak kau tahu tentang Ketua, Yukimura-san,"**_ Sen menyahut, Yoshimori semakin mendongkol. Sementara Tokine mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sen.

Tokine melemparkan pandangannya kepada Yoshimori. Ia melihat Yoshimori mengkeret, seakan-akan wajahnya meleleh. Ia tidak menyukai ekspresi Yoshimori seperti itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang lebih bodoh. Tokine merasa salah lagi, ia tahu jika dirinya tidak seharusnya mengatakan apapun tentang Masamori kepada Yoshimori. Karena, apapun tentang kelebihan Masamori kadang selalu membuat Yoshimori sakit hati dan merasa tidak berguna. Tokine mungkin harus mencoba untuk tidak berbicara apapun mengenai Masamori kepada Yoshimori.

" _ **Kalian berdua diamlah!"**_ Yoshimori memekik marah.

Ia—Masamori Sumimura memincingkan matanya, sekilas ia melihat raksasa itu berjalan kearahnya. Masamori semakin mempererat genggaman tangan kanannya yang patah, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar sampai punggungnya. Ia punya kesempatan paling tidak untuk melingkup raksasa ini nanti jika ia berniat macam-macam. Kemudian ia akan mundur dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada Yoshimori. Saat raksasa itu mendekat, ia melihat manusia setengah raksasa dengan jenggot tebal. Ia juga melihat ia memiliki rambut panjang yang kotor dengan jaket bulu yang terlihat bau.

–Makhluk macam apa dia? Dia terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran manusia, tapi energinya positif untuk ukuran mosnter.- Masamori berpikir. –Aku harus waspada,- ujar otaknya.

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori berteriak.

Ia berhasil melingkup raksasa itu. Sontak, raksasa itu kaget dengan benda aneh berwarna biru terang yang mengurungnya. Ia menyentuh ujung kanan Kekkai Yoshimori, merasakan getaran aneh didinding-dinding benda itu. Teksturnya terlihat lembek, tetapi saat disentuh, raksasa itu bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang mengalir. Ia bukan raksasa yang pintar, tetapi ia tahu jika benda aneh itu memiliki kekuatan magis tinggi.

" **Yoshimori!"** Masamori berteriak. Ia menambahkan, _**"Kubilang tunggu aba-aba dariku!"**_ ia memekik dengan nada tinggi.

" _ **Diamlah! Aku hanya berjaga-jaga!"**_ ia menjawab, membalas teriakan Masamori.

" **Hei! Benda apa yang mengurungku ini? kalian tidak boleh melakukan ini di Hogwarts!"** ucap raksasa itu.

" **Akan kupastikan benda ini tidak akan menyakitimu, Tuan."** Masamori menyampaikan. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearah Yoshimori dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. **"Sebelumnya, ijinkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Masamori Sumimura. Dan ini—"** ia berhenti, menunjuk Yoshimori dengan tangan kirinya.

" **Adikku, bernama Yoshimori. Gadis berambut hitam bernama Tokine Yukimura. Lalu yang terakhir berambut emas bernama Sen Kagemiya,"** ujarnya.

" **Aku Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Penjaga tempat ini,"** ia menjawab dengan datar. " **Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar Hogwarts malam-malam begini? Itu berbahaya** ," ia bertanya lagi.

Hagrid agak curiga dengan para orang-orang Jepang ini. ia baru selesai berkeliling kastil untuk patroli malam, namun ia dikagetkan oleh suara orang sedang bercakap-cakap. Saat ia melihat, memastikan dengan cara mendatangi langsung ke sumber suara, ia melihat sekumpulan manusia muda berdiri diatas benda aneh berbentuk kubus. Benda kubus—kekkai itu bukanlah hal yang pernah dilihat Hagrid selama hidupnya.

Sen melihat kearah Hagrid, mempelajari setiap detil wajah Hagrid seakan-akan ia adalah patung karya Shakespeare. Tokine juga tak berkata apa-apa, ia paham apa yang diucapkan Masamori dan Hagrid mengingat Tokine adalah siswi terbaik di Karasumori. Ia selalu mendapat nilai bahasa Inggris tinggi dari Tatsumi Mino. Ia adalah pria muda yang tampan, walaupun memiliki sifat narsisme yang tinggi. ia juga terlalu membanggakan dirinya dan ketiga ayakashi ular yang bernama Joshepine, Roxanne dan Simone.

Insting Sen yang tajam mengatakan jika Hagrid tidak berbahaya, namun ia belum berani bersuara. Ia lebih mempercayai ketua-nya daripada dirinya sendiri. Bagi Sen, Ketua lebih tahu banyak ketimbang dirinya yang masih bocah. Jadi, lebih baik ia diam dan menunggu perintah dari Masamori.

" **Kami ingin bertemu dengan pemilik tempat ini,"** ujar Masamori.

Ia memandang Hagrid tanpa emosi, seakan-akan sedang membaca pikiran Hagrid. Ia mempelajari tempat ini lagi dengan kedua mata hitamnya, mencoba melacak adanya aura apapun yang mungkin akan berhasil ia tangkap. Namun nihil, tidak ada aura negatif yang kuat. Ia bisa merasakan sekilas saja, namun langit malam itu yang begitu gelap membuat Masamori sedikit merinding. Ia bisa merasakan jika dunia ini merupakan dunia yang indah, namun sedang didalam cengkraman kegelapan.

–Tempat ini memiliki aura seperti Karasumori, tapi tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Karasumori. Sialan, tempat apa ini?- ia terus berpikir.

" **Pemilik? Maksudmu kepala sekolah?"** Hagrid bertanya lagi.

-Kepala sekolah? Tempat ini adalah sebuah sekolah?- Masamori diam sejenak, ia nampak berpikir lagi. Namun ia lebih memilih pura-pura mengetahui segalanya daripada ia nantinya akan ditanyai yang tidak-tidak oleh raksasa ini. Ia memang kelihatan baik, tapi sebelum ia bisa menyimpulkan lebih jauh, lebih baik Masamori menyelidikinya lebih dulu. Paling tidak sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan pemilik tempat ini.

–Tempat ini memiliki banyak aura mistis yang kuat. Jika aku tidak salah menghitung, tempat ini mungkin lebih tua dari Karasumori. Tapi apa yang membuat tempat ini terasa begitu berbeda?-

" **Benar, Hagrid-sama. Bisakah kau membawa kami ke Kepala Sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang harus kami tanyakan."** Masamori meminta dengan sopan. Senyum palsu terlihat diwajahnya yang tampan, ia nampak belum mempercayai Hagrid sepenuhnya. Tapi, sebenarnya Masamori tidak mempunyai cukup alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Hagrid. Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena mereka tidak saling mengenal. Ia harus tahu sekolah macam apa yang dibangun ditengah hutan danau seperti ini.

" **Aku harus tahu alasan kalian untuk bertemu dengan dia. Dia adalah pria yang sibuk,"** Hagrid bersuara lagi. Masamori nampak berpikir lagi. Ia mencari alasan yang tidak terbantahkan demi bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah tempat ini. " **Dan demi janggut Merlin! Kenapa kalian mengurungku didalam benda aneh bercahaya ini?"** Hagrid memandang Yoshimori tidak terima.

" _ **Hei diam!"**_ ia membentak Hagrid dengan kasar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Masamori yang berada dua langkah didepannya. _ **"Hei kakak! Kenapa kau diam saja? Dia ngomong apa?"**_ Yoshimori menyahut. Teriakan adiknya itu membuyarkan lamunan Masamori lagi.

" _ **Kau bisa melepaskan Kekkai-mu sekarang, Yoshimori. Dia tidak berbahaya,"**_ perintah Masamori kepada adiknya. Ia melihat Yoshimori sedang akan protes, namun ditundanya. Ia membuat gerakan diagonal dengan tangan kanannya sembari berbisik "kai" untuk menghapus Kekkai itu. _"_ _ **Ini adalah Hagrid-sama. Dan ia penjaga tempat bernama Hogwarts. Ayo, beri salam,"**_ Masamori bersuara. Entah kenapa ia memberikan senyum bodohnya didepan Tokine dan lainnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, senyuman itu membuat pipi Tokine memerah. Ia pun menjadi yang paling pertama yang membungkukkan badannya. Sen dan Yoshimori mengikuti. Hagrid bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya ikut membungkuk seperti yang dilakukan mereka. ia merasa bodoh.

" **Kami memiliki berita penting dari Jepang untuk..Kepala sekolah. Kami tidak bisa menyebutkan detil dari informasi kami selain kepada kepala sekolah,"** ujar Masamori.

Ia teringat amplop Urakai yang terselip didalam jubahnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya sebagai manuver untuk membodohi Hagrid. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka membodohi orang, tetapi ini harus dilakukan. Ia cukup handal dalam hal berpura-pura. Sebagai agen ganda, ia tentunya memiliki skill acting yang bagus. Buktinya, ia bisa mengelabuhi Monster sekelas Ichiro Ogi dan yang lainnya. Masamori adalah agen ganda yang hebat.

" **Ini adalah surat perintahnya** ," ujar Masamori. Menunjukkan surat dengan tulisan berbahasa Jepang yang tidak dipahami Hagrid, diatasnya terdapat lambang bintang Yagyo dari Urakai. Ia yakin Hagrid tidak akan curiga.

Hagrid memandang mereka dengan skeptis, tidak tahu apakah bisa mempercayai Masamori dan yang lain-lain. Hogwarts berada dalam masa-masa genting, dan itu berarti ia benar-benar harus memastikan jika pria bernama Masamori dan yang lainnya itu bukan kaki tangan kegelapan. Tapi Hagrid tidak mempunyai bukti apapun jika mereka adalah kaki tangan kegelapan. Selain itu, Hagrid juga percaya jika tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam di Hogwarts selama Dumbledore berkuasa. " **Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku** ," ujarnya.

Masamori tersenyum. " **Terima kasih, Hagrid-sama** ," ujarnya santai.

Hagrid berbalik, dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Hogwarts. Selama perjalanan, semua nampak diam. Mereka masih meng-stabilkan mental mereka yang masih kacau akibat bertukar dimensi. Hanya Yoshimori yang terlihat santai, ia nampak berpikir mengenai sesuatu. Ia memikirkan bagaimana bisa mereka sampai ke tempat ini. ia tahu seharusnya ia bertanya kepada kakaknya, yang satu-satunya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Tapi ia selalu menolak.

" _ **Hei, Kagemiya! Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan kakakku kepada Hagrid itu?"**_ Yoshimori bertanya kepada Sen, yang padahal pikirannya sedang sama kacaunya dengan Tokine.

Banyak sekali ingatan-ingatan tidak perlu yang tiba-tiba berterbangan didalam kepalanya. Ingatan dimana ia melihat Gen hampir terbunuh gara-gara menyelamatkan dirinya dari ayakashi penunggu lembah. Ia juga mengingat saat Gen menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terluka dari semua orang. Ia nampak tidak suka diperhatikan dan tidak suka mencari perhatian. Sen tahu jika dirinya sebenarnya iri kepada Gen yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia—Gen memiliki kekuatan layaknya monster. Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita Yoshimori tentang Gen yang berkorban untuk dirinya, Sen mengubah pemikirannya tentang Gen.

Yoshimori menceritakan jika Gen berubah menjadi ayakashi seutuhnya demi melindungi Karasumori. Iajuga menceritakan jika Gen tersenyum didetik-detik terakhir dalam hidupnya. ia berkata, ia puas. Entah apa yang ia puaskan, tapi rasa puas itu yang membawa kedamaian kedalam diri Gen yang sudah sekarat. Ia—Gen merasa senang bisa bergabung di Yagyo, walaupun hanya sedikit yang mau menerima dirinya. Nampak hanya Atora dan Masamori yang memperhatikan Gen sepenuhnya. Gen sebenarnya juga menyesal dan merasa bersalah kepada Masamori karena gagal dalam misi. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, Gen merasa jika dirinya lebih baik mati daripada gagal dalam tugas.

" _ **Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya, tapi ia gagal,"**_ ujar Kagemiya kepada dirinya.

Mendengarnya, Yoshimori melongo tidak paham. Ia melihat pandangan mata Sen kosong, tanpa ekspresi. Ia menoleh kearah Tokine, ia sama seperti Sen, linglung dengan ingatannya sendiri. Yoshimori mendesah kesal. " _ **Hei, Tokine! Apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan kepada Hagrid?"**_

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _ **Kau bisa bertanya langsung kepadaku, Yoshimori,"**_ sahut seseorang bersuara dalam. Yoshimori mendongkol, ia melemparkan muka tak acuh kepada kakaknya yang nampak menahan sakit. Ia menyeringai sendiri melihat adiknya itu. mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda karakter, Masamori jauh lebih tenang daripada Yoshimori. Entah kenapa Masamori selalu mendengar suaranya yang sudah ia pelankan.

–Apa orang ini punya seratus telinga?- Pikir Yoshimori.

" _ **Diamlah!"**_ Yoshimori berteriak, Masamori hanya terkekeh pelan.

" _ **Yare-yare, kau kasar sekali pada kakakmu. Kita berada di dunia sihir,"**_ jawabnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Masamori menggertakkan giginya, menahan sakit yang menjalar dari lengan kanannya. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada tebasan pedang angin Ichiro Ogi. " _ **Dan saat ini tepatnya kita berada di Hogwarts, sekolah para penyihir."**_ Masamori menyelesaikan jawabannya. __

" _ **Apa?'**_ " Yoshimori berhenti, diikuti oleh Tokine dan Sen yang sama kagetnya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pikiran mereka berdua masih kacau dan tidak bisa untuk diajak berpikir secara terang dan jelas. Nampak hanya Yoshimori dan kakaknya yang sadar sepenuhnya.

Yoshimori melotot tidak percaya. " _ **Bagaimana kita bisa kemari?"**_

 **-H-A-R-R-Y—P-O-T-T-E-R-K-E-K-K-A-I-S-H-I-**

Mereka berlima masuk kedalam kastil yang luar biasa megahnya, ditambah cahaya remang-remang obor yang menempel didinding-dinding kastil. Yoshimori tak henti-hentinya terpukau dengan keindahan Hogwarts yang saat ini sedang sepi. Ia menyentuh setiap detil dinding kastil dengan tangan kanannya. Yoshimori tiba-tiba teringat misi-nya yang tengah ia segel; misi yang sudah ada sejak ia masih kecil, yakni membuatkan Tokine istana kue kebarat-baratan.

Melihat kastil Hogwarts yang begitu megahnya, membuat tekat Yoshimori semakin menguat. Didalam pikirannya, ia merencanakan untuk menanyakan resep dan cara membuat kue yang baik. Dikastil sebesar dan semegah ini, tidak mungkin tidak ada pembuat kue yang lezat. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana Eropa itu? Penuh dengan hal-hal yang cukup membuat kita, orang Asia terpukau.

" _ **Yosh! Tokine, aku akan membuatkanmu istana kue Hogwarts!"**_ Ia bergumam sendiri, lalu membuat tawa yang hanya dirinya yang paham.

" _ **Hei, apa yang kau rencanakan?"**_ Sen bertanya saat melihat ekspresi aneh Yoshimori.

Mendengar ucapan Sen, Yoshimori langsung berubah ekspresi, sedikit kaget saat Sen mendapatinya. Yoshimori tidak menjawab, hanya mempelajari setiap detil dan struktur yang ada didalam kastil ini. Jika ia bisa, Yoshimori akan langsung mebuat istana kue-nya begitu ia kembali di Jepang lagi. Mungkin, penyihir disini bisa mengajarkan Yoshimori bagaimana cara membuat kue yang indah dan praktis. Jika ia beruntung, ia mungkin akan mendapat resep rahasia dari penyihir disini. Yah, kau tahu, makanan Jepang agak berbeda dengan makanan di Inggris, terutama Hogwarts.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah patung berbentuk burung. Burung tersebut nampak hidup, karena Tokine dan Sen bisa merasakan mata patung Gargoyle itu memandang mereka. Kecuali Yoshimori, dirinya terlalu memikirkan istana kue idaman Tokine sehingga ia lupa jika ia masih berjalan tanpa memandang arah. Lamunannya langsung terhenti begitu ia merasakan membentur dinding kastil yang amat keras. Yoshimori memekik kesakitan, sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Seluruh rombongan melihat Yoshimori dengan aneh, sementara Tokine hanya mengusap wajahnya kesal. Yoshimori selalu saja begitu.

" _ **Kau melamun lagi. Biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang memiikirkan cara membuat kue istana untuk To—"**_ Ucapan Masamori terpotong oleh Yoshimori.

" _ **DIAM!"**_ Yoshimori berteriak. _**"KETSU!"**_ Yoshimori tiba-tiba merapalkan Ketsu kearah kepala Masamori Sumimura. Masamori dengan mudahnya menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

" **Hei! Kudengarkan dari tadi kalian hanya bertengkar saja."** Hagrid berbicara, nampak sedikit terganggu dengan mereka.

Masamori berjalan mendekat lagi kearah Hagrid, masih memegangi tangannya. Ia lantas meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kenapa ia sering bertengkar. **"Ah, Aku minta maaf, Hagrid-sama. Adikku memang agak sulit diatur."**

Malam semakin larut, jam tangan Yoshimori menunjukkan telah pukul 3 pagi. Yang berarti, Yoshimori dan semuanya tidak tidur selama tiga hari sejak penyerangan terakhir Kokuboro di Karasumori yang dipimpin oleh Sakon. Dan kali ini mereka semua mengakui kepada diri mereka sendiri jika mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Selain itu, mereka juga belum makan apa-apa sejak itu. Dalam hati, Masamori berharap jika siapapun kepala sekolah di Hogwarts ini mau berbaik hati untuk memberikan makanan dan tempat untuk istirahat selama beberapa hari sembari memikirkan cara untuk bisa kembali ke Jepang. Ia yakin, kakek dan anggotanya pasti sedang bingung saat ini.

Berbicara mengenai jalan pulang, didalam pikiran Masamori yang hampir tak bisa berhenti berpikir, muncul ingatan mengenai jalan yang dibuat nenek Tokiko di Kurosusuki menuju Kokuboro. Namun itu tidaklah semudah kelihatannya, dan banyak sekali persiapan yang harus dibuat. Kertas segel, mantra, dan teknik yang kuat serta tenaga yang besar. Selain itu, ia membutuhkan celah gua yang besar untuk membuat portalnya.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Masamori dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kearah Gargoyle yang sudah kembali keposisi semula, kali ini dengan pria tua berjenggot putih panjang. Ia mengenakan pakaian aneh bermotif bulan bintang, dengan kacamata bulan separo yang bertengger dihidungnya yang bengkok. Mata birunya memandang mereka berlima dengan bingung, kemudian menggaruk mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bersamaan dengan membenahi letak topi penyihir yang aneh.

Tokine mengangkat alisnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. ia merasakan aura yang kuat dari pria tua ini, begitu juga dengan Sen, Yoshimori dan juga Masamori. Hanya saja yang aneh, bukan aura negatif yang mereka rasakan, melainkan aura positif yang belum pernah mereka rasakan selama menjadi Kekkaishi.

Pria tua itu melangkah keluar, turun dari tangga Gargoyle dan berjalan agak cepat menuju kehadapan Hagrid yang baru saja akan menyebutkan password ke kantornya. Lantas, pria tua itu membuka suara, **"Hagrid? Ada apa ribut-ribut didepan ruanganku? Dan...siapa kalian?"**

Hagrid mengerang sebentar, melihat kearah Masamori dan lainnya. " **Kami minta maaf, Profesor Dumbledore."** Hagrid menyampaikan penyesalannya. " **Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tamu dari Jepang untuk menemuimu, sir."** Hagrid menegaskan.

Dumbledore memandang Hagrid bingung selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak mengingat mempunyai kenalan ataupun pemberitahuan akan menerima tamu dari negara bunga Sakur itu. Jikalau itu benar jika mereka memang tamu resmi dari Jepang, maka Dumbledore pasti setidaknya mendapatkan pemberitahuan jauh-jauh hari. Namun, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pemberitahuan. Ia pun melemparkan pandangannya kepada Masamori, pria yang paling tua diantara mereka berempat.

" **Terima kasih, Hagrid. Kau boleh pergi sekarang,"** perintah Dumbledore. **"Mari kita bicara diruanganku saja."**

Dumbledore mengisyaratkan mereka berempat untuk mengikutinya. Menaiki tangga berputar seperti eskalator yang digerakkan oleh mesin. Empat orang dari Jepang ini terkesan dengan tangga batu yang berputar dengan patung makhluk aneh yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. ditambah, mereka mencium aroma kastil tua yang lembab dan penuh misteri.

Eskalator sihir itu berhenti, menghadap tepat didepan ruangan Dumbledore. Pintu kantornya tidak tertutup, hingga Masamori bisa melihat apa yang berada didalam kantor Dumbledore. Tokine mengangkat alisnya tinggi, matanya yang lebar nampak berbinar-binar hingga kau bisa melihat sebuah cahaya yang terpancar didalamnya. Ia terlihat terkesan dengan rak-rak buku Dumbledore yang jauh lebih banyak daripada milik sekolah Karasumori. Tokine bersumpah, jika ia bisa mempunyai kesempatan tinggal disini lebih lama, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

" **Silakan duduk,"** Dumbledore mempersilakan tamu mereka untuk duduk.

Mereka semua duduk dikursi tamu dihadapan Dumbledore, berusaha untuk sesantai mungkin. Masamori diam-diam mempelajari setiap detil ruangan Dumbledore dengan matanya yang awas. Dan Dumbledore melihat gelagat Masamori seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun Dumbledore diam saja, ia tahu jika empat orang dihadapannya ini adalah orang baik.

Masamori yang menyadari mimik wajah Dumbledore seakan meminta penjelasan, langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah datar, namun mencoba untuk memberikan kesan yang ramah kepada Dumbledore. **"Ijinkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Masamori Sumimura, dan ini adikku Yoshimori."** Ia membungkuk. **"Sen Kagemiya, yang berpakaian hitam. Dan Tokine Yukimura."** Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Tokine dan Sen.

" **Namaku Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts"** Dumbledore ikut memperkenalkan diri. Ia ikut membungkuk untuk menghormati tamunya ini.

" _ **Ini Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, kepala sekolah disini."**_ Masamori memperkenalkan Dumbledore kepada mereka semua. Ia juga mengisyaratkan mereka bertiga untuk memberi salam.

" _ **Siapa?"**_ Sen menyahut, tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Dumbledore, padahal ia hanya memperkenalkan diri.

" _ **Salam kenal."**_ Ucap Yoshi, dan Tokie hampir bersamaan. Sen menjadi yang pertama berdiri tegak lagi _ **,**_ setelah itu disusul oleh Yoshimori dan Tokine.

Pria tua berambut putih nan panjang itu menduga pastilah tiga remaja itu tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, mengingat mereka dari tadi hanya diam dan menunggu aba-aba dari Masamori untuk menerjemahkan. Ia akhirnya mengambil Elder Wand miliknya dari jubah penyihir aneh tersebut, kemudian melambaikannya di udara selama beberapa kali.

Sebuah percikan cahaya berwarna merah lalu diikuti dengan warna biru seperti komet dengan ekor yang panjang. Mereka nampak terpukau, terutama Yoshimori yang nampak terkesan. Kedua bola cahaya itu merasuk kedalam diri Tokine, Yoshimori dan Sen. Mereka sedikit kaget dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam diri mereka, dan anehnya mereka tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh atau sakit.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sen membuka suara, tanpa menyadari suaranya berubah.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, itu adalah mantra penerjemah. Jadi, kalian bisa memahami apa yang aku, dan Mr Sumimura katakan." Dumbledore memberitahukan.

"Hei! Kau bisa berbahasa—Oi, aku bisa berbahasa Inggris!" Yoshimori bersorak ketika menyadari bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda dari bahasanya. Masamori terkesan, begitu juga dengan Tokine dan Sen. Ia tidak pernah melihat sihir semacam ini dalam hidupnya, dan ini benar-benar mengagumkan.

-Ia dapat mengubah bahasa hanya dengan lambaian tangan. Mengagumkan.- Masamori membatin, menggertakkan giginya. Sebuah percikan nampak dimata hitam onyx nya.

"Apa itu berarti kami tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang lagi?" Tokine bertanya kepada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tersenyum ramah, "Ah, tentu. Kalian bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang kapan pun kalian ingin." Ia menjelaskan kepada Tokine.

"Jadi," Dumbledore membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Dumbledore ingin tahu.

Masamori yang selalu meragukan apapun, mau tidak mau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Dumbledore. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, mengingat mungkin hanya pria tua ini yang bisa membantu mereka kembali ke Jepang. Dan juga, pria ini mungkin bisa menjelaskan alasan lain kenapa mereka tersedot ke dimensi para penyihir.

"Kami adalah Kekkaishi, kecuali Sen, namun ia mempunyai talenta khusus. Dan kami terjebak masuk di Hogwarts ini saat sedang berusaha mengeluarkan Yoshimori dan Sen dari Shinkai. Tapi, saat Tokine-chan menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai, kami terhisap begitu saja dan muncul disini. Lalu kami bertemu dengan Hagrid." Masamori menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kekkaishi?" Dumbledore bertanya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi untuk mengingat-ingat sebuah memori yang tiba-tiba melintas didalam otaknya. Banyak yang ia ingat, namun untuk mencari sesuatu tentang Kekkaishi, ia agak kesulitan.

"Ya. Kekkaishi." Masamori menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kekkaishi yang dapat membuat kurungan berbentuk kubus, namun juga bisa memusnahkan sesuatu?" Dumbledore bertanya, memperjelas ingatannya yang sudah mulai terlihat walaupun kabur.

"Seperti ini?" Masamori bersuara, sambil membuat Kekkai kecil dihadapan Dumbledore. Kekkai itu melingkup pena bulu yang tergeletak.

Dumbledore menyentuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tekstur yang keras, namun memiliki energi yang berdinamika. Ia berusaha mengambil penanya, namun tidak bisa karena kekkai Masamori. "Demi Kecap Merlin, jadi kalian benar-benar nyata?" Dumbledore bertanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya yang keriput, pupil matanya membesar.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang kami sebelumnya?" Yoshimori bersuara, setengah berteriak agak terkejut. Para Kekkaishi pendahulu mereka selalu berusaha menyembunyikan identitas Kekkaishi mereka yang sebenarnya. Karena, menurut penemu teknik Kekkai, Hazama Tokimori, seorang Kekkaishi harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Menyembunyikan identitas disini berarti tidak menggunakan kekuatan didepan umum kecuali dalam keadaan yang benar-benar mendesak.

Dumbledore menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian memandang lawan bicaranya lagi. "Ya, ada dongeng mengenai Kekkaishi dikalangan orang-orang tertentu, jauh sebelum aku lahir. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar percaya jika kalian ada, sampai aku melihat kalian sekarang." Ia menegaskan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau dengar mengenai kami?" Tokine bertanya lagi.

Dumbledore mendesah panjang, lagi, kemudian membenahi posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Ia menyebar pandangan kearah Masamori dan lainnya. Masamori menunggu penjelasan Dumbledore dengan sabar.

-Pasti tentang Tuan Hazama Tokimori.- Masamori berpikir.

"Cerita ini sangat populer saat aku kecil dulu, kira-kira 140 tahun yang lalu," Dumbledore mulai bercerita. Tokine matanya berkedut setelah mendengar ucapan Dumbledore. Serius? 140 tahun lalu saat ia masih kecil? Berapa umur pria ini sebenarnya?

"Yaitu entah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tahun yang lalu, mengenai seorang Kekkaishi yang berkunjung ke dunia sihir untuk meminta bantuan pada empat penyihir pendiri Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff dan Salazar Slytherin. Saat itu empat pendiri Hogwarts telah meninggal, jadi Kekkaishi tersebut memanggil arwah mereka untuk meminta jawaban. Dari cerita yang kudengar ini, ia berniat untuk menyegel sebuah tanah yang dulunya tempat tinggal dewa, karena ia menagatakan jika tanah yang dulunya tempat tinggal dewa itu selalu memakan korban manusia tak bersalah oleh iblis, aku lupa apa sebutannya." Ia berhenti, menarik nafas panjang.

"Ayakashi?" Masamori menyarankan.

"Ya, Ayakashi." Dumbledore menjawab sambil menunjuk Masamori dengan ujung jarinya. "Ia datang kepada empat penyihir besar dengan memohon-mohon, ia menangis. Lalu akhirnya para pendiri Hogwarts memberikan satu-satunya jawaban; yakni jika ia memang ingin menyegel tempat berenergi tinggi seperti itu, maka satu-satunya jawaban adalah dengan mengorbankan jiwanya. Ia akhirnya kembali ke tempat ia berasal, dan menyegel tempat itu dengan jiwanya. Lalu akhir cerita, segel itu berhasil dan semua masyarakat disana menjadi tenang, tidak pernah menjadi korban Ayakashi lagi." Tutur Dumbledore. Ia bercerita dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Masamori menyeringai, kemudian memandang Dumbledore lagi. "Cerita itu benar adanya, Dumbledore-sama. Dan tanah yang disegel itu adalah Karasumori, yang kini menjadi sekolah. Setiap malam, ada Kekkaishi yang bertugas untuk berjaga, dan memusnahkan Ayakashi yang datang. Adalah Yoshimori dan Tokine yang berjaga disana setiap malam," jelas Masamori. Ia akhirnya bisa yakin untuk bisa bercerita lebih banyak dengan Dumbledore.

"Lalu, kau dan Mr Kagemiya?" Dumbledore bertanya.

Masamori menyeringai, lalu menjawab pelan, "aku adalah ketua Yagyo, atau Pasukan Bayangan—tempat dimana orang-orang bertalenta khusus berkumpul dan diajarkan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Dan Sen adalah salah satu anggotaku. Tugas Yagyo yakni membasmi Ayakashi yang meresahkan masyarakat diluar Karasumori." Masamori menjelaskan, ia merasa sedikit bangga namun juga bingung mengenai cara mereka pulang nantinya akan seperti apa.

"Jika kalian bertugas secara terpisah, lantas bagaimana kalian bisa muncul di Hogwarts secara bersamaan?" Dumbledore bertanya. "Selain itu, kalian nampak habis mengalami pertarungan yang panjang dan melelahkan. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar. Dan itu juga alasan kami bisa berada disini..."

Masamori menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi dengan sebenar-benarnya. Ia bercerita mengenai organisasi Ayakashi bernama Kokuboro yang mengincar Karasumori untuk menyembuhkan sang Putri—Hime. Dalam serangan Kokuboro yang pertama, seorang anak setengah Ayakashi bernama Gen Shishio tewas di tangan Ayakashi bernama Kaguro. Lalu karena kondisi Hime yang memburuk, Kokuboro menarik semua pasukannya untuk mundur, dan menyusun kembali strategi yang kuat. Masamori dan Yagyo datang terlambat, hingga Gen Shishio tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Masamori juga merasa satu-satunya orang yang pantas disalahkan atas gugurnya Gen.

Setelah itu, Kokuboro kembali menyerang dan saat ini Yagyo bersama para Kekkaishi di Karasumori untuk membantu. Pasukan Kokuboro kali ini dipimpin oleh Sakon, Ayakashi seperti kalajengking yang mengendalikan angin lesus. Angin Lesus dari Sakon bukan lesus biasa, melainkan dapat menghancurkan segalanya tanpa bekas. Tidak satupun anggota Yagyo bisa menandingi kekuatan Sakon, hingga akhirnya Masamori turun tangan dan menghancurkan Sakon dengan mudahnya menggunakan Zekkai.

Sementara mereka bertarung mempertahankan Karasumori, Yoshimori malah mempercayakan semuanya kepada Masamori. Dan dirinya masih berniat untuk membalaskan dendam Kaguro hingga bersedia dibawa dengan suka rela oleh Sion, menuju Kokuboro. Sion juga menangkap Sen dan membawa mereka kembali ke Kokuboro, meninggalkan pasukan utama. Tokine yang menyadari Yoshimori menghilang, akhirnya mencari Yoshi untuk mencegahnya dari berbuat bodoh.

Dan benar saja, Tokine terlambat. Yoshimori sudah berada di Kokuboro bersama dengan Sen yang awalnya hanya ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan Sion dan Yoshimori. Akhirnya Tokine mengejar Yoshimori sampai ke Kokuboro dengan menunggangi Ayakashi yang tengah melintas. Disana, setelah terjadi kejar-kejaran, mengelelingi Kastil yang besar, akhirnya Yoshimori berhasil bertemu dengan Kaguro dan melawannya. Kaguro bukanlah lawan yang pas untuk Yoshimori, namun itu sebelum Yoshimori mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya berupa Shinkai untuk melindungi Sen dari pedang Kaguro.

Saat Masamori datang, Yoshimori dan Sen sudah berada didalam Shinkai. Masamori nekat membobol Shinkai milik Yoshimori dengan Zekkai-nya, namu sama sekali tidak berguna. Yang ada, dirinya yang kualahan. Melihat Masamori berusaha sendirian, Tokine akhirnya turun tangan. Ia mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai dengan cara yang sama ia keluar dari Kekkai. Tokine mengira ia akan mati, namun ia salah. Ia berhasil masuk untuk membantu Sen membangunkan Yoshimori.

Dan saat itulah, saat tangan Yoshimori dan Tokine bersatu, sebuah energi besar muncul hingga membuat dimensi Kokuboro semakin tidak stabil. Energi itu pula yang membuat sebuah portal dunia lain terbuka, menghisap Masamori, Sen, Tokine dan Yoshimori kedalam sebuah dimensi lain.

Lalu disinilah mereka. di Hogwarts tanpa tahu cara untuk kembali.

"Jadi, kalian terhisap menuju Hogwarts?" Dumbledore sedikit terpukau mendengar cerita Masamori yang cukup detil itu.

"Benar. Dan kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke tempat kami berasal." Masamori berterus terang. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai portal menuju dimensi lain?"

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencari tahu." Dumbledore menjawab dengan serius. "Tapi, aku menyarankan, lebih baik kalian tinggal di kastil ini untuk sementara sampai menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Lagipula, kalian pasti lelah dan lapar setelah pertempuran yang berat." Dumbledore menyarankan, memandang mata mereka satu persatu.

"Kami merasa terhormat." Masamori menjawab dengan seringai ramah dan serius dengan ucapannya. "Tapi kami memohon kepadamu untuk merahasiakan asal-usul kami." Masamori meminta dengan sopan. Ia tidak ingin identitas Kekkaishi dan Yagyo terungkap diluar Jepang, apalagi sampai terdengar oleh Ayakashi tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak perlu begitu Tuan-tuan dan Nona. Aku yang merasa terhormat bisa melayani kalian," ia balik merendah. Sungguh ia adalah pria tua yang baik. "Selain itu, semester baru akan dimulai dua pekan kedepan, jadi kupikir jalan terbaik agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas kalian adalah membaur dengan murid serta guru disini."

"Maksudmu, kami akan bersekolah disini—menjadi penyihir?" Sen bertanya, hampir bersamaan dengan Tokine.

"Benar."

"Kereen!" Yoshimori berselebrasi.

Dumbledore mengangguk, ia berbicara lagi dengan suara ramah tamahnya seperti biasa. "Kalian bertiga akan menjadi siswa, dan akan di masukkan ke asrama yang sesuai dengan kepribadian kalian. Sementara untukmu, Mr Masamori Sumimura, kau akan menjadi pengawas mereka dan murid disini. Ada beberapa situasi yang tak bisa kukendalikan, dan aku akan terhormat jika kau bisa membantuku."

Masamori mengangkat alisnya, wajahnya datar seperi biasa selama ia berbicara. "Maksudmu, mata-mata?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan dugaannya. "Situasi apa yang tidak dapat kau kendalikan, jika kau tidak keberatan memberitahu kami."

Dumbledore diam, sedikit ragu untuk bercerita. Masamori membaca keraguan Dumbledore, lantas ia pun tersenyum, bukan, tepatnya menyeringai dengan mimik wajah serius tanpa dibuat-buat. "Kau bisa mempercayai kami. Jika aku tidak salah membaca aura disini, kalian sedang bertempur melawan kegelapan juga bukan?"

Dumbledore tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita di pihak yang sama." Tokine menyahut, Yoshimori mengangguk setuju.

Dumbledore baru akan membuka mulutnya, namun menjadi batal saat ada sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar. Dumbledore menganyunkan tingkat sihirnya, lalu pintu itu terbuka dan terdapat Argus Filch berdiri didepan pintu. Ia nampak sedang membawa sebuah surat. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian besok. Untuk sekarang Argus akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar tamu dan istirahat." Ia melihat Argus dengan wajah serius, namun squib tua yang ketus itu paham dengan perintah Dumbledore. Ia tahu jika Hogwarts kedatangan tamu lagi, Hagrid yang memberitahunya beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Masamori mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan, Dumbledore-sama." Ia menambahkan. Yoshimori dan Sen mengangguk setuju, merasa terhormat bisa tinggal di Kastil sebesar ini.

"Dumbledore-sama, apa kami benar-benar bersekolah disini?" Sen akhirnya bersuara. Ia berbicara diiringi dengan menggerakkan dirinya, membenahi duduk yang mulai tidak nyaman.

Baru Dumbledore akan membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, Masamori mendesis kesakitan. Sen tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan kanan Masamori yang patah, menghasilkan sensasi kesakitan yang menjalar disetiap urat dan sarafnya.

"Argh!" Ia memegangi tangannya.

"Ketua! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sen merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf!" Sen langsung berdiri, lalu membungkuk.

"Masamori-san!" Tokine memanggil namanya. "Tulangmu patah, tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" Tokine mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

Masamori sejenak juga lupa jika tangan kanannya tengah patah gara-gara benturan Zekkai dan Shinkai beberapa jam lalu. Ia melihat tangannya, lalu tertawa ringan. "Ah, aku sampai lupa." Ia tertawa ringan lagi. "Ini karena Zekkai-ku terlalu dekat dengan Shinkai tadi. Beruntung tidak menghancurkanku." Ia menjawab jujur.

"Mari ikut aku ke Hospital Wings. Madam Poppy Pomfrey tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan." Dumbledore berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. "Selain itu, kalian pasti lapar dan lelah setelah pertempuran panjang itu."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N : Whoa, yeah! Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah PC saya balik. Dan kenapa saya milih update cerita ini, yakni karena ide ini udah lama ada dikepala saya, dan meronta-ronta ingin ditulis. Jadi saya tulis aja daripada ntar lupa ehehe**

 **Untuk WFM II dan The Contract masih dalam proses. Saya akan berusaha update dua minggu lagi paling lama (atau mungkin lebih). Yah, maklum baru kena author block, jadi agak susah buat menuangkan ide di tulisan. :"""**

 **Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, setting waktu Hogwarts mana yang harus digunakan?**

 **1,) Setelah Voldemort tewas**

 **2, )Sebelum Voldemort tewas**

 **3,) Tahun ke lima, enam atau tujuh? (Sebutkan)**

 **4,) Tanpa Voldemort (Voldemort gak pernah ada)**

 **5,) Era Marauders**

 **Silakan diisi melalui kolom review, vote terbanyak akan segera ditampilkan di chapter ketiga.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuhiko Aya** **:** Hai! Cie yang udah selese UN dan tinggal santainya /gak/ Oh okay sip kalau tahun kelima. Saya udah bikin covernya loh :D Eh Mas tersipu-sipu gara-gara kamu bilang ganteng. /kamu emang ganteng mas-san :') Dan ini update nya yhaaa semoga sukak xx

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : OUWYEAH! I'M BACK BBY! Dan saya minta maaf kalau misalkan chapter ini bakal penuh drama yang berlainan dengan manga-nya. Hueee. Btw, saya udah baca manga Kekkaishi, dan jujur saya kecewa. PARAHNYA Saya malah kudu nangis sendiri tiap bayanginnya. Ah sudahlah, silakan membaca chapter ini karena ini salah satu chapter penting, saya mau nangis dulu. T_T**

 **Masamori : "Shh.. udah jangan nangis. Mas disini buat kamu kok. :')**

 **Lucius : "Who the hell are you?"**

 **Masamori : "I'm her husband."**

 **Lucius : WH-? *keluarin wand***

 **Masamori : *siap meng-ketsu***

 **Shadz : "I think i should go now. Dah! Dont forget to read and review or they'll fight." *disapparate***

 **WolfShad'z xx**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kekkaishi hanya milik mbak Yellow Tanabe seorang. Harry Potter kepunyaan Bunda JKR.**

 **Title : The Other Dimension**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Drama and a bit Romance.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Masamori mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Shinkai untuk membebaskan Yoshimori dan Sen. Disisi lain, ikatan antara Yoshimori dan Tokine dan kekuatan Zekkai Masamori membawa mereka semua kedalam sebuah dimensi lain yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan para penyihir. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Masamori, Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen? Bisakah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka berasal?**

 **Warning : Karakter yang mungkin OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa yang berantakan. Read with your own risk.**

 **Setting : Setelah pertempuran akhir di Kokuboro.**

-Pikiran-

' _ **Bahasa Jepang'**_

 _Flashback_

 **Bahasa Inggris**

Normal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masamori terbangun dari tidurnya begitu kejadian itu terputar lagi didalam kepalanya. Saat ia terbangun, ia merasakan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya yang patah menjadi sedikit hilang. Lantas, ia menyentuhnya, merasakan tulangnya sudah agak kembali normal dalam satu malam. Ia mengakui jika ramuan yang diberikan Poppy Pomfrey semalam benar-benar menakjubkan. Dalam satu malam saja tulangnya sudah membaik, dan memar ditubuhnya menghilang, meskipun harus tetap menggunakan gips.

"Dunia sihir benar-benar mengagumkan." Ia bergumam.

Masamori terbangun sepuluh menit lebih awal dari biasanya ia bangun. Tidurnya cukup nyenyak sebelum terbangun gara-gara ingatan itu. Selain itu makanan yang disajikan disini jelas jauh lebih baik daripada makanan di Kantor Pusat Urakai. Sungguh, Masamori bersumpah tidak akan pernah memakan makanan sampah dari Urakai lagi karena itu memang bukan makanan manusia. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah makanan untuk para monster. Jika bukan karena Yomi yang diam-diam membawakannya makanan manusia yang layak, mungkin Masamori akan kehilangan puluhan kilo berat badannya.

Masamori merasakan ada yang datang, ia pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang santai. Ia bersiap memberi serangan terhadap apa saja yang mungkin akan berbahaya. Masamori membuat posisi jongkok seperti sedang start dengan tangan kanan yang bersiap untuk menyerang seadanya; meskipun tangannya harus gips dengan posisi membentuk sudut siku-siku.

Apa ia bisa membuat Kekkai, tentu saja masih bisa. Hanya saja, kekuatannya akan sedikit menurun karena tidak dapat menggunakan tangan kanan sepenuhnya. Saat ia berkonsentrasi untuk menyerang, ia mendengar suara. Suara itu muncul dari samping meja. "Apakah Minnie membangunkan tuan?" seorang peri rumah tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia berdiri di samping meja yang sudah penuh makanan ringan dan minuman—teh yang hangat.

Masamori kaget, ia melihat makhluk aneh dengan bola mata besar berwarna hijau yang bersinar. Telinganya besar, dengan kepala yang cukup kecil. Ia tidak merasakan energi negatif apapun dari makhluk ini. Jika diperhatikan lagi, makhluk itu cukup menggemaskan.

"Makhluk apa kau ini? Bagaimana kau masuk?" Masamori bertanya.

"Minnie adalah peri rumah Hogwarts. Minnie menerima perintah dari Master Dumbly-dore untuk melayani Master Masamori Sumimura dan teman-temannya." Ia menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang kacau.

Masamori mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia turun dari kekkai-nya dan menghampiri peri rumah bernama Minnie itu. Masamori berlutut dihadapannya, menamatkan kembali pandangannya kepada peri rumah berpakaian jelek tersebut. "Peri rumah?"

"Ya, Master Masamori Sumimura. Peri rumah bekerja pada penyihir dan melayani semua kebutuhan mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Dan sekarang ini Minnie telah menyetujui Master Dumbly-dore untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Master Masamori Sumimura dan teman-temannya." Jawabnya panjang.

"Ah," ia menjawab tanpa suara. "Terima kasih, Minnie." Masamori berujar dengan ramah.

Senyuman diwajah Minnie melebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang kuning tetapi rapi. Matanya memandang Masamori dengan penuh cahaya bangga. Masamori tidak mengerti kenapa Minnie begitu berseri-seri seperti itu setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya. Toh, bukankah ucapan terima kasih itu sebuah ungkapan umum? Masamori memilih diam, tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Minnie merasa terhormat bisa melayani Master Masamori Sumimura." Ucapnya sopan. Ia kemudian menghilang, dan kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Masamori melihat makanan ringan dan teh yang sudah tertata rapi di meja. Ia tidak melihat ada jam, jadi ia tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang tepatnya. Ia teringat jika dirinya memiliki ponsel, dan mungkin saja masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk terhubung dengan siapapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia merogoh saku baju-nya, mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan model buka-tutup. Masamori membukanya, melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore waktu Jepang. Ia menyadari jika ia berada di tempat yang berbeda, jadi ia meng-set waktunya menjadi waktu Inggris, yakni sekitar pukul 7 atau 8 pagi.

Masamori membuka kontak buku telepon, ia mencoba memanggil kediaman Sumimura—rumahnya. Namun usahanya gagal dan sia-sia. Ia tidak mendapat sedikitpun jangkauan signal atau apapun, dan ponselnya tidak berfungsi apa-apa selain sebagai penunjuk waktu dan pajangan biasa. Ia berpikir untuk mengirimkan Shikigami, dengan harapan menemukan informasi apapaun yang dapat membawa mereka kembali ke Karasumori ataupun Kurosusuki.

Masamori mendesah, ia menggeletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia duduk di kursi, mengambil beberapa lembar Shikigami untuk mencari jalan keluar kembali menuju tempat mereka menghilang. Masamori melempar kertas dengan gambar persegi tunggal di udara, dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sekumpulan merpati berwarna hitam dengan lambang kotak berwarna putih di dada mereka. Mereka semua memandang sang Master, menunggu perintah.

"Tolong cari informasi apa saja." Ia memerintah dengan suara yang berat, matanya yang tajam memandang dengan serius.

"Baik." Mereka bersuara secara bersamaan, lalu mulai mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka keluar jendela.

Masamori berdiri dari duduknya, ia berencana untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kastil. Ia penasaran dengan pemandangan diluar kastil saat pagi seperti ini. Misalnya, aroma khas danau hitam, bercampur dengan aroma pepohonan dan udara pagi yang sejuk. Suara burung-burung yang berkicau saling bersahutan ditambah dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan. Bukankah itu aroma yang menjanjikan dan menenangkan pikiran?

Dumbledore memberikan ruangan seperti apartemen dengan empat kamar, ditambah dengan ruang bersantai dan meja makan. Dua jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan ke lapangan. Samar-samar, Masamori bisa melihat ada hutan yang luas. Lampu lilin gantung yang terbuat dari perak itu sudah padam, Minnie yang memadamkannya. Ruangan ini hanya diberikan kepada orang-orang tertentu, atau kepada tamu kehormatan Hogwarts. Dan nampaknya, Dumbledore serius dengan ucapannya yang ia katakan semalam mengenai dirinya merasa terhormat bisa memberi pelayanan kepada Kekkaishi dan temannya—Sen.

Dumbledore juga mengatakan jika Masamori akan mendapatkan ruangan pribadi begitu semester dimulai. Ia juga menegaskan jika Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen akan dimasukkan ke asrama yang tepat—yang sesuai dengan sifat dan karakter mereka. Selain it pula, Dumbledore meminta bantuan kepada Masamori mengenai suatu hal. Ia tidak tahu bantuan apa yang akan diinginkan pria yang energinya begitu kuat dan tebal itu. Apapun itu, intuisinya berkata jika semua saling terhubung.

-Melihat apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kami akan tertahan agak lama disini. Jika saja aku bisa menghubungi orang-orangku.- Pikir Masamori dalam diam. Ia menuangkan teh kedalam sebuah cangkir berwarna putih, lalu menyeduhnya.

Ia mungkin akan menyukai Hogwarts, dan akan merasa senang jika bisa tinggal disini selama mungkin. Tapi sayangnya, banyak urusan di Jepang yang harus ia kerjakan. Salah satunya, menumpas semua pengkhianat didalam Urakai, mengubur bulu Kouya di tanah yang di segel oleh Tuan Hazama Tokimori. Selain itu, harus ada yang memimpin pasukannya. Ia bisa mengandalkan Hatori, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah jika dewan Urakai yang berkhianat, terutama Ichiro Ougi akan memanfaatkan perginya Masamori untuk mengambil alih Karasumori sewaktu-waktu. Mereka semua—para dewan Urakai kecuali Masamori, adalah monster. Dan insting monster itu bisa keluar kapan saja tanpa bisa ia prediksi.

Masamori mengambil ponselnya, bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar disamping kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh, melihat Tokine keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan piyama tidur yang dipinjamkan Hogwarts padanya. Masamori mengakui jika Tokine memang cantik, juga pintar serta berani yang mana kategori gadis idamannya. Ia pernah menyukai Tokine saat muda dulu, namun untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu kepada siapa perasaannya berlabuh. Perasaan Masamori kepada Tokine untuk saat ini tidak lebih seperti seorang kakak kepada adik perempuannya.

Well, untuk Tokine kepada Masamori, mungkin Masamori akan membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

"Ah, Tokine-chan. Kau sudah bangun," sapanya dengan ramah. Masamori membenarkan tangannya yang tergantung dengan kain didadanya. Ia masih dalam tahap penyembuhan.

Tokine tersenyum, menyapa Masamori balik dengan nada ramah tapi malu-malu kucing. "Ah, iya." Masamori melihat Tokine mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana tanganmu, Masamori-san?"

Masamori melihat tangannya, mulai bisa menggerak-gerakkannya sedikit. "Sudah mulai membaik, aku tidak menyangka akan pulih secepat ini. Sepertinya, ramuan yang ku minum semalam benar-benar manjur." Masamori menjawabnya dengan panjang, ia memandang lawan bicaranya dengan senang hati.

"Syukurlah." Tokine menjawab singkat.

Masamori mengangguk, ia menarik nafas panjang hingga bisa merasakan bau batu beton merasuk kedalam hidungnya, memenuhi setiap ruang didalam paru-parunya. "Aku akan mencari udara segar," Masamori bersuara, ia masih memandang Tokine yang menunggu kata-katanya selanjutnya dengan sabar. "Apa kau mau ikut, Tokine-chan?"

Tokine merasakan pipinya memerah, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat santai dihadapan Masamori. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan Masamori Sumimura, pria yang menjengkelkan dengan pikiran yang sukar ditebak. Selain itu ia juga jauh lebih tinggi dari Tokine, yang mana salah satu karakteristik pria yang ia inginkan. Tokine tidak menolak ajakan Masamori, tentu saja.

"T-Tentu. Aku akan senang." Ia mengangguk cepat.

-OoooO-

Matahari pagi bersinar , mulai menghangatkan tubuh siapa saja yang ada dibawahnya. Sebuah sinar yang menghangatkan, menyehatkan dan penuh manfaat bagi manusia. Awan-awan dilangit dengan bentuk abstrak terus melaju mengikuti kemanapun arah angin membawanya. Beberapa diantaranya sudah berada diatas menara tertinggi Hogwarts, dimana asrama Gryffindor berada.

Jam raksasa di Hogwarts terus berjalan, menunjukkan pukul 8.15 pagi. Masamori dan Tokine berjalan berdampingan ditepi hutan, tak jauh dari pondok Hagrid yang nampaknya belum memulai aktivitas pagi. Pemandangan disini sangat indah, dan masih sangat alami, sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh teknologi. Selain itu, suasana yang tenang, sunyi begitu damai, hingga membuat pikiran yang tadinya kacau menjadi sedikit tenang. Ditambah, udara pagi ini tidak begitu dingin, sehingga Masamori maupun Tokine tidak harus mengenakan jaket yang tebal.

"Disini begitu sunyi dan tenang, mengingatkanku akan Karasumori dulu." Masamori membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Tokine menghela nafas berat, sesuatu tengah terjadi didalam kepalanya, dan ini sedikit mengundang rasa penasaran Masamori. Namun ia bukan pria _kepo_ atau banyak bertanya, ia lebih suka menggunakan intuisinya, yang hampir selalu benar.

"Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita," ujarnya pelan. Masamori bisa mendengar nada getir dari suara Tokine.

"Benar. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Hatori dan rumah, namun aku sama sekali tidak mendapat jangkauan signal. Aku juga mengirim beberapa Shikigami untuk mencari apapun. Pasti ada celah." Ia menjawab datar, kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau membuat Shikigami?" Tokine bertanya, agak terkejut. Ia sama sekali agak tidak menduga jika Masamori membuat Shikigami untuk mencari informasi. Ia juga bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa hal tersebut tidak terpikir olehnya?

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan anggukan keren dengan tangan terlipat. Seringai misteriusnya itu tidak pernah lepas dari Masamori sejak dulu, membuat orang yang melihatnya mendapat kesan jika Masamori adalah orang yang penuh dengan rahasia dan teka-teki didalam hidupnya. Seringai itu juga menambah daya tarik Masamori dikalangan gadis-gadis baik tua maupun muda di Yagyou.

Well, sebut saja Yomi Kasuga. Emosi Yomi selalu naik turun saat berhadapan dengan Masamori. Iajuga peduli (atau khawatir) jika Masamori bisa terbunuh oleh kenekatannya dengan Ichiro Ougi.

Masamori tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia langsung melompat, dan membuat tangga Kekkai keatas. ia tahu jika tangannya belum pulih benar untuk ia gunakan membuat Kekkai, tapi ia harus melatih otot-ototnya agar tidak kaget, lagipula berkat ramuan Madam Pomfrey yang diberikan padanya, membuat rasa sakitnya menghilang. Hanya tinggal tulangnya saja yang menyesuaikan dengan jalur yang benar.

"Masamori-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tokine berteriak. "Tanganmu masih belum pulih!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi aku punya firasat jika mungkin kita akan tertahan disini agak lama." Ia menjawab lagi, menyampaikan firasatnya kepada Tokine secara langsung.

Tokine akan menyahut namun lagi-lagi Masamori sudah menjauh dari Tokine. Ia semakin tinggi menuju menara astronomi untuk mencari jaringan apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Masamori tidak bisa diam begitu saja, pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan masih banyak. Selain itu yang paling penting ia harus mencari cara untuk mencegah Ichiro Ougi mengambil alih semua yang ada di Urakai maupun Karasumori sendiri. Dengan tidak adanya Yoshimori dan Tokine, Karasumori akan rentan untuk diserang. Bahkan sangat memungkinkan jika Karasumori tengah diincar oleh Ayakashi kuat dengan level yang lebih tinggi daripada Sakon maupun Gagin.

Tokine merasa tidak terima karena ternyata Masamori juga punya sifat Yoshimori yang tidak disukai oleh Tokine; keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. "Masamori-san! Tunggu!" Tokine berteriak lagi.

Masamori berhenti di Kekkai nomor tiga yang ia buat, melihat Tokine sebentar, lalu kembali melihat tempat yang ia tuju. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, kekkai yang ia buat semakin tinggi. Perlahan-lahan, Kekkai yang ia pijak sebelumnya menghilang. "Tunggu!"

Masamori berhenti, ia menunggu Tokine. Lantas setelah sudah agak dekat dengan Masamori, Tokine melemparkan pertanyaan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku, sedikit mengawasi tempat ini."

-OooooO-

Rombongan dari Yagyou telah muncul kembali di Kurosusuki. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan sorakan senang. Kebanyakan orang yang di Kurosusuki tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, jadi mereka bersorak seakan-akan kedatangan mereka merupakan tanda jika mereka baik-baik saja. Walaupun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Monster milik Mukade terhempas begitu Tokiko menariknya dengan Nenshi yang begitu banyak. Tenaganya masih kuat untuk ukuran nenek-nenek. Monster itu langsung terlempar lalu menghilang kembali, membuat orang-orang diatasnya menjadi ikut terlempar. Shigemori mendarat dengan baik, sementara Tokiko menjelajahi mereka dengan matanya; ia mencari Tokine yang jelas tidak ada dirombongan itu.

"Selamat datang kembali!" Sorak anggota Yagyou.

Tokiko menjadi cemas, ia pun langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. Shigemori masih membenarkan posisi berdirinya sebelum memulai penjelesannya terhadap mantan rekan kerjanya ini. Begitu sorot mata mereka bertemu, Tokiko langsung tahu jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi disana. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menuntut penjelasan kepada mereka semua.

"Dimana Ketua dan Sen?" Hatori bertanya kepada Mukade, ia menggeleng.

"Sumimura, dimana mereka?" Ia bertanya, nadanya datar.

Shigemori belum juga menjawab; tidak satupun anggota Yagyou yang ikut ke Kokuboro berani menjawab. Lantas, Tokiko bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang keras. "SUMIMURA! DIMANA CUCUKU?" Ia mencengkeram pakaian Shigemori, mengguncang-guncangnya agar ia mau berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf," jawab Shigemori pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tokiko menuntut jawaban, bukan permohonan maaf.

"Mereka menghilang." Suara Shigemori menjadi lirih, tidak ada nada kasar seperti biasanya.

Tokiko bak tersambar petir, ia tercengang dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Shigemori. "A-Apa maksudmu mereka menghilang?" Tokiko bertanya lagi.

Shigemori menarik nafas panjang, ia pun duduk bersila disebuah batu besar diatasnya. Ia menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi disana sebenarnya, tanpa ada sedikitpun yang dikurangi. Ia menceritakan dengan detail Shinkai yang melindungi Yoshimori dan Sen didalamnya, juga Masamori yang mencoba menerobos masuk menggunakan Zekkai. Shigemori juga menegaskan, meskipun mereka sedang dilingkup benda aneh seperti Zekkai, tapi mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi.

Ekspresi Tokiko berubah menjadi keras begitu Shigemori mengatakan jika Tokine berhasil masuk kedalam Shinkai dan membangunkan Yoshimori. Hakota juga menambahkan apa yang ia lihat, jika kontak fisik antara Yoshimori dan Tokine lah yang membuat portal tersebut. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar, tetapi penjelasan Hakota mengenai apa yang dilihatnya cukup masuk akal. Hakota tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Kekkaishi, ia hanya memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu saja.

Setelah itu, mereka sudah ditelan oleh cahaya yang amat menyilaukan. Cahaya seperti Shinkai tetapi lebih seperti lubang portal dengan warna-warna aneh disekelilingnya. Lalu setelah mereka masuk kedalam lubang itu, tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa dari mereka di Kokuboro selain kepulan cahaya yang hilang lima detik setelahnya. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan mata ajaib Hakota juga tidak dapat sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi, kau melihat mereka masuk kedalam cahaya putih?" Tokiko bertanya kepada Hakota.

"B-Benar." Ia mengangguk cepat.

Tokiko akhirnya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Tokine sekarang. Dari apa yang dikatakan Hakota, ia mengatakan jika mereka masuk kedalam dimensi yang baik dan seimbang; tidak seperti Kokuboro yang sudah hampir runtuh. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena ini jelas diluar kendali mereka sebagai Kekkaishi meskipun mereka juga pewaris sah.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Uro-sama." Shigemori menyarankan dengan pelan. "Beliau mungkin punya jawaban yang bisa memberitahu kita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," sambung Shigemori. Suaranya masih parau, gelisah dan bimbang.

"Benar. Hanya kita berdua saja yang akan kesana besok pagi, mereka terlalu lelah," Kata Tokiko. Ia melihat beberapa anggota Yagyou yang nampak kelelahan mengingat mereka sudah dua hari tidak tidur sejak penyerangan ini.

Shigemori mengangguk paham. Ia menghampiri Hatori yang berusaha menghubungi Masamori melalui ponselnya. Hatori mendongak begitu ia merasakan Shigemori mendekat kearahnya. Ia menurunkan ponselnya, memandang Shigemori lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam. "Apa kau bisa menghubungi Masamori?"

Hatori melihat ponselnya, lalu menggeleng. "Nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi," jawabnya pelan.

" _Jelas tidak bisa."_ Ia membatin.

Pandangan mereka tertuju kepada kertas-kertas mantra yang digunakan membuka pintu dunia lain. Kertas-kertas itu terbakar habis tanpa sisa, portal tempat mereka masuk juga menghilang hanya menyisakan sebuah gua yang gelap dan kosong. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat portal itu ke Kokuboro yang telah runtuh. Shigemori tahu apa artinya; yakni jalan utama Kokuboro sudah rusak atau hancur.

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka?" Shigemori menanyakan status Hatori saat ini; sebagai wakil ketua. Hatori mengangguk. Lalu Shigemori melanjutkan, "Perintahkan anggotamu untuk bersiap. Kita akan kembali ke Karasumori sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" Hatori bertanya. Ia cemas jika orang yang ia hormati dan saudara seperguruannya tidak bisa kembali.

Shigemori menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, Hatori-san," ia menegaskan.

"Aku mengerti." Ia menjawab pasrah. "Lalu, apa rencana Anda, Shigemori-sama?"

Shigemori memandang Hatori tajam. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan ini kepada Hatori. "Aku dan Tokiko akan pergi ke Mushikinuma besok. Mungkin Uro-sama bisa membantu kita sedikit," ujarnya pelan. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Dan tolong jaga rahasia ini."

"Baik." Ia membungkuk, lalu memerintahkan mereka bersiap untuk kembali.

-OooOooO-

Mereka duduk diatas Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Masamori, jauh diatas awan. Tokine agak jauh disebelah kiri Masamori, ia ikut memandang danau hitam yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Tokine bertanya-tanya mengenai bagaimana keadaan Karasumori saat ini, mengingat dirinya tengah jauh dari Jepang. Ia tahu jika disana masih ada Yagyou dan kakek neneknya, tetapi Tokine tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

-Apa tidak apa-apa kami terlalu jauh dengan Karasumori?- Tokine membatin. Matanya yang bersinar memandang cumi-cumi raksasa yang muncul dipermukaan. Ia agak terkejut, namun membiarkannya selama tidak membahayakan dirinya dan Masamori. Yah, Tokine merasa selama ada Masamori, semuanya menjadi mungkin. Sayangnya, Masamori sedang dalam kesehatan yang kurang baik.

"Tokine-chan, menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dumbledore-sama?" suara Masamori mengganggu lamunan Tokine tentang hal yang sama.

"Eh?" Tokine agak terkejut. "Mengenai permintaannya yang menyuruhmu menjadi pengawas?" Tokine bertanya untuk memastikan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

Masamori mengangguk dalam diam, menandakan jika Tokine tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. "'Kau akan menjadi pengawas mereka dan murid disini. Ada beberapa situasi yang tak bisa ku kendalikan, dan aku akan terhormat jika kau bisa membantuku.'" Masamori mengutip kata-kata Dumbledore dini hari tadi.

"Itu agak sulit disimpulkan. Bukankah aneh jika kepala sekolah sampai tidak dapat mengendalikan situasi sekolah yang ia pimpin?" Tokine menyampaikan keraguannya. "Kecuali ada pihak lain yang lebih tinggi ikut campur." Ia—Tokine terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Masamori menyeringai tipis, lalu menganggukkan kepala plontosnya. "Permainan politik, benar sekali. Hal yang sama terjadi di Urakai, salah satu dewan disana secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas kematian Gen." Masamori menjelaskan, hal ini sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ingat saat penyerangan Kokuboro yang pertama?" Tokine mengangguk, Masamori melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia—Ichiro Ougi sengaja mengirim Yagyou ketempat yang jauh dimana seluruh manusia dirasuki ole Ayakashi. Butuh waktu dan tenaga ekstra untuk membersihkan desa itu." Tokine mendengar suara Masamori bergetar, seakan-akan ia menyalahkan dirinya akan kematian Gen dan keterlambatan itu.

"Lalu, apa kata dewan tertinggi tentang itu? Apa dia mengetahui jika Ichiro Ougi berkhianat?"

Masamori menggeleng. "Tidak, karena hampir semua dewan Urakai adalah monster. Mereka berbahaya dan bisa mengambil alih Karasumori sewaktu-waktu," katanya parau. Matanya ikut memandang cumi-cumi raksasa yang kali ini kembali ke dasar Danau Hitam.

"Dan kau mengajukan dirimu menjadi dewan Urakai?" Tokine suaranya meninggi.

Masamori mengangkat alisnya sebelah, memandang Tokine dengan lirikan tajam. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum seperti seperti orang tak berdosa. "Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi Karasumori dari monster-monster itu."

-Bodoh, apa yang dipikirkannya?- Tokine membatin marah.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika memanfaatkan kepergian kita untuk mengambil alih Karasumori?" Tokine menyatakan kekhawatirannya. Ia sama seperti yang lainnya, tidak ingin ada korban lain untuk melindungi tanah yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui kegunaannya.

Ekspresi Masamori berubah menjadi dingin, tak terbaca. Tokine berhasil menebak ketakutannya. "Itu yang ku khawatirkan, Tokine-chan. Aku bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada Hatori, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melawan mereka. Bahkan untuk melawan Ichiro Ougi saja aku tidak yakin bisa, apalagi harus semuanya."

Tokine merasa ucapan Masamori benar. Ia sudah melihat kekuatan anggota Yagyou yang mengagumkan, tetapi Tokine tidak tahu seperti apa wujud Ichiro Ougi ataupun kekuatannya. Mendengar cerita Masamori, Tokine merasa jika Ichiro Ougi adalah monster dengan level yang tinggi.

Tokine tersenyum, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Nenek dan Kakek Shige disana, Masamori-san. Jadi kupikir mereka akan baik-baik saja,"ujar Tokine. Ia mengucapkan itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Masamori sibuk memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari sana, sementara Tokine sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya jika mereka tidak berhasil keluar dari tempat ini.

Ditempat lain, Yoshimori dan Sen terbangun oleh suara ketukan pintu. Saat mereka bangun, dan membuka pintunya, mereka mengharapkan Masamori yang mengetuk pintu; bukan pria berusia satu abad setengah. Namun pikiran itu segera dilemparkan jauh-jauh oleh Yoshimori dari otaknya, karena ia tahu jika Dumbledore ingin mengatakan hal penting hari ini juga. Hal itu mungkin berkaitan dengan kehidupan mereka di Hogwarts selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya Ketua dan Yukimura-san sudah bangun lebih dulu. Kamar mereka kosong," Sen memberitahukan kepada Dumbledore dengan santai.

Yoshimori merasa seakan-akan jantungnya tersambar petir mendengar ucapan Sen tadi. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak menghiasi pikiran Yoshimori tentang Tokine dan Kakaknya. Didalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka tertawa seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Ia juga membayangkan Tokine mengatakan hal-hal manis yang membuat Yoshimori merasa geli sendiri.

" _ **Kakak sialan!"**_ Umpatnya dalam bahasa Jepang. Sen dan Dumbledore hanya bisa bertukar pandangan aneh. "Aku akan mencari mereka." Ia bersuara dengan tegas, matanya terbakar api cemburu.

Yoshimori mengeluarkan langsung tiga lembar __Shikigami yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencari Masamori dan Tokine. Ia bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan kakanya mengembat gadis idamannya barang sedetikpun. Ia akan mempertahankan Tokine dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun. Bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri.

" _ **Kau posesif sekali."**_ Yoshimori mendongkol begitu mendengar Sen mencemoohnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Dumbledore memandang mereka dengan aneh.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu kalian di aula untuk sarapan. Argus akan menunjukkan tempatnya kepada kalian," Dumbledore bersuara, lalu membuat dirinya keluar dari ruangan mereka dan menunggu di aula. Sen dan Yoshimori membungkuk pada Dumbledore.

"Hei, apa kau tau siapa wanita yang disukai kakakku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Yoshimori tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. ia ingin tahu apakah ada wanita yang disukai kakaknya di Urakai sana, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir Masamori akan merebut Tokine dari tangannya. "Oh, ya ya. Aku baru ingat kalau kau menyukai Yukimura-san. Dan sekarang kau cemburu pada kakakmu sendiri," kata Sen. Ia mencemooh Yoshimori lagi.

Yoshimori merasa jengkel, ia melayangkan ketsu kepada Sen yang dapat ia hindari dengan mudah. Meski Sen tidak sekuat anggota Yagyo lainnya, namun ia sangat cepat dan gesit. Lebih gesit daripada Gen jika harus dikatakan demikian.

"Ketua pasti senang mendengar berita kalau kau cemburu," Sen menggoda lagi.

"KETSU! KETSU! KETSU! KETSU!" Sentak Yoshimori, ia berusaha menghantam kepala Sen dengan Kekkai-nya. "KAGEMIYA DASAR KAU TUKANG NGADU SIALAN!" Yoshimori memekik keras.

Sen menyeringai senang melihat Yoshimori amarahnya terpancing. Tentu ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan dirinya akan mengadu kepada Masamori tentang kecemburuan Yoshimori kepada kakaknya karena sudah jalan-jalan tanpa mengajaknya. Bagi Sen, mengatakan berita tidak penting ini hanya buang-buang waktu berharganya saja.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Masamori masuk kedalam ruang tamu dengan santainya. Tokine ada disampingnya, berjalan agak dekat. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Yoshimori sedang bertengkar dengan Sen. Mereka nampaknya sedang bermain kucing dan tikus saja.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu lucu kalau sedang marah." Sen berkata, ia tidak mengetahui kedatangan Masamori dan Tokine. Saat ini mereka sudah ada dipintu.

"AKU AKAN MENCABIK-CABIKMU KAGEMI—"

Dua buah kekkai biru menghantam wajah Yoshimori dan Kagemiya. Yoshimori langsung telentang, Sen yang berada diatas kursi juga ikut terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Yoshimori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan sakit akibat Kekkai itu. Tokine hanya bisa menahan tawa, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"KAU INI!" Yoshimori memekik kepada kakaknya.

"Kalian ini, baru kutinggal sebentar bersama Tokine-chan sudah membuat ribut." Masamori menceramahi mereka lagi.

Sen bangkit, sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terasa nyeri dan panas. Hantaman Kekkai Masamori tidak sekeras hantaman Yukimura saat itu, dan tangan yang patah itu pasti penyebab kekuatan Masamori berkurang. "Uh, Ketua, Dumbledore-sama menunggu kita di aula," Sen mengatakan sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

Masamori mengangguk, lalu memerintah mereka semua, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian bersiap."

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Argus Filch sudah menunggu mereka dikoridor. Suara _meow_ dari Mrs Norris menyelimuti ruangan, membuat Argus langsung menggendongnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Masamori keluar terlebih dahulu, Sen, Tokine dan Yoshimori membuntut dibelakangnya. Filch tidak berbicara apapun selain memberi komando mereka untuk mengikutinya menuju arah dimana aula berada.

Mereka berbicara dalam diam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di aula besar. Mereka duduk begitu dipersilakan duduk oleh Dumbledore. Pria tua itu juga mempersilakan tamu-tamunya untuk menikmati kudapan yang disajikan para peri rumah Hogwarts. Ia mengambil roti dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya, cukup banyak kalori untuk pria seusianya. Sementara orang-orang Jepang itu mengambil porsi secukupnya; kecuali Yoshimori. Ia terlihat selalu kelaparan sejak semalam. Masamori hanya menggeleng melihat antusiasme yang terpancar diwajah adiknya.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian? Aku harap Hogwarts membuat kalian merasa seperti dirumah." Dumbledore membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan.

"Kami tidur dengan nyenyak sekali; Hogwarts membuat kami merasa seperti dirumah." Masamori menjawab dengan jujur. Ia memang tidur nyenyak semalam, namun ia terbangun gara-gara ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi. Walaupun demikian, tidurnya memang sangat nyenyak dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Benar sekali. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tidur seperti semalam," Tokine menambahkan. Sen mengangguk setuju, sementara Yoshimori hanya sibuk melahap makanannya. Ia seperti pertapa yang sudah tidak makan selama ratusan tahun.

"Aku senang jika demikian," ujar Dumbledore. Ia menelan makanannya, lalu menyebar pandangan kepada mereka semua. Ia berkata lagi, "Aku akan mulai mencari solusi untuk kalian hari ini. Aku khawatir, ini akan memakan waktu lama mengingat kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi selama 500 tahun lalu."

"Kami bisa mengerti itu." Masamori sebagai yang paling senior diantara orang-orang Jepang itu menimpali ucapan Dumbledore. Jawabannya terdengar pasrah, tetapi ia tidak punya jalan lain selain menyerahkan ini kepada Dumbledore, tapi ia tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang. Ia akan mengkaji buku-buku sejarah di perpustakaan jika diijinkan, dan jika memang cerita tentang Tuan Hazama itu benar. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat memprediksi berapa lama.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama waktu yang akan dibutuhkan, Dumbledore-sama?" Sen bertanya kepada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore menghela nafas, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot sampai ke ujung hidungnya. Mata birunya memandang mata Sen tajam, lalu menebarkan pandangan kepada mereka lagi. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan waktu yang pasti karena situasi disini semakin rumit dan diluar kendali. Tapi aku berjanji kepada kalian untuk melakukan ini secepat mungkin."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Dumbledore-sama." Masamori membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu bangkit lagi. "Mengenai pembicaraan kita malam lalu—"

"Ah, ya itu juga. Karena kalian akan disini cukup lama, sebaiknya aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dunia sihir." Dumbledore memotong tanpa pemberitahuan. "Beberapa bulan lalu, Dark Lord atau Lord Voldemort telah bangkit lagi. Dia adalah penguasa kegelapan dengan sihir hitam yang luar biasa hebat, jika akuharus berkata demikian. Sayangnya, hanya segelintir orang yang percaya jika dia kembali." Dumbledore mencoba untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, firasatnya mengatakan jika ia bisa mempercayai orang-orang ini.

"Dan apa tujuan dari Dark Lord, jika kami boleh tahu?" Tokine bertanya.

"Ia mempunyai beberapa tujuan. Tapi yang paling pasti adalah ia ingin menjadi penguasa dunia sihir. Namun pada suatu hari belasan tahun lalu, sebuah ramalan mengatakan tentang anak yang lahir diakhir bulan Juli. Sesuai ramalan, anak itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Dark Lord." Ia menceritakan garis besarnya, meskipun itu hanya permulaan. "Ramalan tersebut berbunyi; 'Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat...dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya di bulan ketujuh...dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Salah satu harus mati ditangan yang lain, karena yang satu tidak dapat hidup sementara yang lain bertahan." Jelas Dumbledore.

"Apa ramalan itu benar?" Yoshimori yang dari tadi hanya makan, kemudian bergabung dalam percakapan serius itu.

Dumbledore belum menjawab pertanyaan Yoshimori secara langsung. Namun ia memilih untuk menceritakan bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, dan menyerahkan kesimpulan akhir kepada mereka. "Ramalan itu mengacu pada dua anak yang lahir pada akhir bulan Juli. Yang pertama, Neville Longbottom, anak dari Alice dan Frank Longbottom, yang lahir pada 30 Juli. Dan yang kedua mengarah pada Harry Potter, anak dari Lily dan James Potter, yang lahir 31 Juli."

Mereka diam, hanya mendengar cerita Dumbledore selanjutnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, karena ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pelajaran Sensei Kurosu yang membuat ngantuk. "Sayangnya, ramalan ini sampai ditelinga Dark Lord. Ia memilih keluarga Potter sebagai target yang akan ia bunuh, dimana pada saat itu Harry masih sangat kecil. Aku menduga, ia ingin membunuh Harry sebelum ia bisa mempelajari sihir agar tidak ada lagi yang mengancamnya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Yoshimori menjadi semakin tertarik dengan cerita Dumbledore yang terjadi belasan tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku berusaha melindungi mereka dengan mantra Fidelius. Sirius Black yang awalnya menjadi pemegang rahasia, malah menyarankan Peter Pettigrew untuk memegang rahasia dengan harapan dapat mengelabui Lord Voldemort. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sirius, Peter sebenarnya sudah menjadi pelayan setia Voldemort dan mengkhianati sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia memberitahukan keberadaan Potter kepada Voldemort, dan kemudian ia—Voldemort mengunjungi Godric's Hollow pada malam 31 Oktober.

"Secara mengejutkan, Harry berhasil selamat pada malam itu. Namun sayangnya, kedua orang tua Harry, James dan Lily tewas malam itu demi melindungi Harry. Adalah Lily Potter memberikan perlindungan itu secara langsung kepada Harry malam itu. Perlindungannya tidak sia-sia, dan Harry berhasil selamat dari maut malam itu."

Sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenak Yoshimori. Apapun yang digunakan Lily Potter malam itu, pasti dapat ia gunakan untuk menyegel Karasumori. Dan sudah jelas pasti, mantra apapun yang Lily gunakan untuk melindungi Harry, akan berguna untuk melindungi siapapun dimasa depan meskipun itu berarti dirinya harus berkorban lagi. "Perlindungan apa yang digunakan Lily Potter malam itu?"

Dumbledore tersenyum tipis, memandang mata Yoshimori dengan tajam. "Cinta, Yoshimori. Lily melindungi Harry dengan cintanya."

Masamori yang sejak tadi mendengarkan membuka mulutnya agak terkejut. Ia nampak ditabrak oleh sebuah ingatan atau kejadian yang sama pada malam lalu di Kokuboro dimana Yoshimori mengeluarkan Shinkai-nya. Ia saat itu tidak hanya melindungi Sen, namun juga Tokine. Ia tahu jika Yoshimori sampai terbunuh saat itu, maka Tokine dan Sen juga akan dibunuh oleh Kaguro. Jadi, Yoshimori menggunakan cintanya kepada Tokine untuk melindungi mereka—Tokine dan Sen.

–Jika benar begitu, maka kekuatan Yoshimori pada malam itu pasti murni karena ia ingin melindungi Tokine dan Sen. Mengejutkan sekali.- Ia membatin, giginya menggertak.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Harry Potter saat ini?" Tokine bertanya.

"Ia sekarang sudah seusia kalian—Yoshimori dan Sen. Kalian mungkin akan satu asrama dengannya." Dumbledore mengatakan.

"Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Kegelapan bisa kembali hidup setelah terbunuh oleh Lily?" Masamori akhirnya bertanya.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Pertanyaan bagus, Masamori," Ia memuji. "Ada banyak jawaban, tapi aku hanya tahu satu hal yang pasti; beberapa bagian jiwa Voldemort tinggal didalam diri Harry."

"Seperti Mudou-sama?" Sen bertanya, kali ini ditujukan kepada Masamori.

"Siapa Mudou?" Dumbledore bertanya, memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dia adalah atasanku dulu. Ia tidak bisa mati meski sudah dibakar, dibunuh, dan aku bahkan melihatnya dikubur. Aku menduga, ia pasti melakukan ritual untuk membagi jiwanya dibeberapa benda karena sangat tidak mungkin jika manusia, monster atau ayakashi bisa melakukan hal itu." Masamori mengatakan kecurigaannya kepada Mudou yang telah memberinya kursi di anggota dewan Urakai.

Dumbledore terperangah setelah mendengar cerita Masamori tentang Mudou. "Itu dia! Lord Voldemort mungkin melakukan hal yang serupa dengan orang yang kalian panggil Mudou. Beberapa tahun lalu, Harry menghancurkan buku harian Voldemort yang berisi potongan memori...atau jiwanya."

"Apa kau tahu apa saja benda-benda itu?" Masamori bertanya, namun Dumbledore menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapiaku akan mulai mencari dan menghancurkannya," jawab Dumbledore.

"Lalu, mengenai kebangkitannya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Bisa dalam beberapa tahun kedepan dipastikan ketakutan dan teror dimana-mana. Dan saat ini tidak banyak yang percaya jika dia sudah kembali, bahkan kementerian ikut turun tangan dan menganggapku sebagai orang gila yang ingin mencari ketenaran. Menteri Sihir begitu paranoid hingga ia mengirimkan orang-orang untuk mengawasiku dan para stafku, serta Harry Potter. Aku juga mendengar rumor jika akan ada guru baru dari kementerian."

"Lalu, apa buruknya dengan...itu?" Masamori berkata sambil menyeduh teh nya.

"Buruknya? Well, mungkin Hogwarts tidak lagi sama." Dumbledore menjawab. "Oleh karena itu, aku meminta bantuanmu, Masamori, untuk mengawasi mereka. Dengan adanya kementerian disekolah ini, segala kepentingan yang harus kulakukan akan menjadi rumit. Tapi aku menjamin jika mereka tidak akan macam-macam dengan kalian selama kalian bertiga tetap menjadi siswa yang mematuhi siapapun yang dikirimkan kementerian." Mereka bertiga mengangguk mendengar ucapan Dumbledore. "Jujur saja aku khawatir kementerian akan melakukan hal-hal buruk yang membuat akses Dark Lord masuk ke Hogwarts menjadi mudah."

"Tapi, bukankah kau penyihir yang kuat?" Yoshimori bertanya, agak menekan.

"Ya, aku mengakui jika aku mendapat gelar penyihir terkuat. Tapi akan beresiko jika membiarkan Dark Lord sampai masuk ke Hogwarts—keadaan akan semakin kacau."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan kementerian mengawasi murid-muridmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk itu. Selain itu, aku harus mempersiapkan Harry atas takdir yang menunggunya didepan, masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari disini. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Voldemort, bukan aku." Dumbledore menegaskan, dan jawaban ini cukup masuk akal bagi Masamori.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti." Ia menimpali sambil melirik Yoshimori. Ia melihat keadaan yang sama terjadi pada adiknya; dituntut menjadi pewaris sah padahal Yoshimori tidak menginginkannya. Masamori memandang Dumbledore lagi, lalu memberikan seringainya kepada Dumbledore. "Kau bisa mempercayakan murid-muridmu kepada kami," tambahnya dengan mantap, penuh wibawa.

Masamori melakukan itu karena ia dengan intuisinya yang tajam merasa ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kedatangan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Masamori, Yoshimori sebagai pewaris sah juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang berkaitan itu, dan akan mencari tahu. Akan sangat membosankan jika ia hanya tinggal di Hogwarts tanpa mendapatkan tujuan khusus, sementara Yoshimori, Tokine dan Sen akan mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah.

Mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore, Sen agak keberatan jika harus menuruti perintah orang lain selain Masamori. Yoshimori mungkin tidak begitu peduli, seperti yang ia lakukan di Akademi Karasumori dulu; tidur dikelas. Tokine akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, Masamori akan melakukan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun itu berarti ia akan terjun lebih dalam kedalam urusan yang tidak pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian." Dumbledore berkata, suaranya benar-benar serius. "Aku akan menemani kalian mempersiapkan kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan besok," ia menyambung ucapannya. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M/N (Masamori's Note) : Ah, senang akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Untuk sementara, saya menggantikan Author Shad'z karena dia masih baper. (DASAR TUKANG BAPER!) Dan, Shad's bilang, chapter ini sangat susah ditulis karena butuh ide yang lebih ekstra, dan lebih logis untuk menyambungkan setiap kejadian. Well, dia memang dramatis, so abaikan saja.**

 **So, setiap kesalahan punya Author Shad'z. Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan bertanya melalui kotak review. Shad akan saya suruh jawab sampai bisa.**

 **Masamori S. xx**


End file.
